Thief of hearts
by Romy92
Summary: -¿Cuál es tu secreto? –me preguntó de nuevo lentamente. -Estoy enamorado de ti. -Se quedó quieta, observándome con tristeza. Me asusté cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. -¿Alice? -Déjame. Déjame antes de que sea más tarde. Jasper&Alice. AU.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

Escuché el sonido de mi despertador y abrí con lentitud un ojo. Al cabo de varios segundos lo cerré y abrí los dos con exasperante parsimonia. Aquel no era más que un simple viernes. Un viernes en mi perfecta vida. Mi aburridamente perfecta vida.

Me levanté sin prisas, observando que aquel día hacía sol. Me alegré al saber que hacía calor, pues sólo faltaba una semana para que terminara el curso. Caminé hasta mi cuarto de baño y me di una ducha rápida. Cuando estuve vestido y peinado, bajé las escaleras y me encontré a mi madre y a mi hermana en la cocina.

-Buenos días. –me saludaron las dos a la vez.

-Hola. –les respondí sentándome en la silla. El día acababa de empezar y ya tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un aburrimiento.

-Tienes mala cara, Jazz. ¿Te encuentras bien? –me preguntó Rosalie poniéndome una mano en la frente para comprobar mi temperatura.

-Estoy bien. –contesté apartándole la mano.

Mi madre me colocó un tazón de leche con cereales y me miró detenidamente.

-No pareces enfermo.

-Es que no lo estoy. Me encuentro perfectamente.

-Claro que se encuentra bien, hoy es viernes. –canturreó mi hermana para fastidiarme.

-¿Y? –le pegunté con una ceja levantada.

-Pues que mañana es sábado, lo que significa que mañana toca fiesta.

-¿La fiesta no es la semana que viene? –pregunté confundido.

-Podemos organizar una nosotros… -comenzó mi hermana emocionada, pero mi madre le paró el carro:

-Rose, cielo, deja las fiestas para otro momento y terminad de desayunar que vais a llegar tarde. Además, tu hermano tiene entreno esta tarde.

Resoplé fastidiado, no me acordaba. Claro que tenía entreno, como cada viernes, lo que significaba que aquella tarde me tocaba volver a casa a pie. Mi hermana soltó una risita y se levantó de la mesa. Cuando terminé mi desayuno hice lo mismo y me dirigí a mi habitación para coger mi mochila y la bolsa de lona en la que llevaba la ropa para el entrenamiento. Bajé las escaleras y me di cuenta de que mi hermana ya se encontraba sentada en el coche, esperándome. Me despedí de mi madre y salí fuera de casa.

-Y luego dicen que las mujeres son las que tardan… -murmuró Rosalie desde el asiento del copiloto. Le dediqué una mirada envenenada y subí al coche. Arranqué y salimos de casa en dirección al instituto.

-¿Por qué tus entrenamientos con las animadoras son los martes y los jueves, y mis entrenamientos de fútbol son los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes? –le pregunté a Rosalie esperanzado porque me diera una respuesta. Es que aquello eran ganas de fastidiar, nunca podíamos volver juntos a casa, lo que significaba que un día u otro alguno de los dos debía volver caminando, o en el mejor de los casos, en autobús, aunque a mi hermana siempre iba a recogerla su novio, por lo que el fastidiado era yo.

-Qué pesado eres, ya te dije hace meses que no lo sé, y qué quieres que te diga, tampoco me importa. –me contestó examinándose con atención una de las uñas de su mano. –Además, ¿por qué últimamente no dejas de quejarte por todo?

-No me quejo, es que me molesta tener que volver a casa caminando.

-Ya, pues no tendría que molestarte a éstas alturas, sólo tendrás que aguantarlo durante una semana más.

Asentí lentamente no muy convencido. Estaba seguro de que el verano sería igual que todos. Con las mismas personas de siempre, haciendo lo mismo de siempre, y sin nada interesante que recordar al empezar de nuevo las clases del próximo curso.

Lleguemos al instituto y mi hermana me dejó solo para irse con Emmett, su novio desde hacía un año y pico. Éramos muy buenos amigos pero no compartíamos ni una clase juntos, así que caminé hacia mi aula con lentitud.

Las dos primeras horas fueron pasables, pero las demás se convirtieron en una tortura. Cuando sonó el agradable timbre que indicaba que ya podíamos irnos del instituto para volver dentro de dos días con renovadas energías –cosa que en mi caso nunca sucedía –, me levanté alegre y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡Jazz! –una voz cantarina y melosa me llamó, y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con María. – ¿Quieres que hagamos algo este fin de semana? –me preguntó agitando coquetamente sus pestañas.

-Pues… no sé. Ya te lo diré. –esperaba aplacarla con aquella respuesta, pero algo me decía que no tendría suficiente, y no me equivoqué.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora? Podemos ir al cine y después a cenar… –no quería gastarme el dinero para que no me dejara ver la película con sus empalagosos arrumacos. –Además, tenemos que hablar sobre la fiesta que organizo en mi casa la semana que viene, porque vendrás, ¿no?

-Seguramente. –en realidad no tenía pensado ir para verla a ella, sino para acompañar a mi hermana que había estado muy pesada los últimos meses diciéndome que no salía nunca.

-Genial, entonces, ¿me llamarás ésta noche para confirmar lo de mañana? –se despidió plantándome un sonoro beso en los labios y después se alejó sin dejar que abriera mi boca para replicar.

Resoplé fastidiado. Era más pesada que una vaca en brazos, y por mucho que yo le insinuara que se alejara de mí, lo único que conseguía era acercarla más.

Maldije al recordar que aún debía quedarme en el instituto una hora más para entrenar. Nadie sabía la ilusión que eso me hacía, irónicamente hablando.

El entrenamiento de aquel día fue exactamente igual a los demás: Calentamiento, pases, partidillo, relajación y a casa.

Me di una ducha rápida cuando terminemos para quitarme el sudor mientras escuchaba a mis compañeros de equipo alardeando sobre las chicas a las que pensaban ligarse aquel verano. Siempre era todo igual, los mismos fanfarrones de siempre.

Terminé de vestirme, me despedí de los demás y salí del vestuario. Caminé hasta que salí fuera del instituto.

Me encontraba cerca de mi casa, deseando que cayera un platillo volante delante de mí, que ocurriera alguna cosa que me divirtiera, alguna cosa que no fuera igual a todo lo que me rodeaba, y de repente sentí algo estampándose contra mí, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

* * *

**Hola^^**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo con otra historia, tal y como os prometi hace unos cuantos dias. **

**Esta sera algo mas larga que la anterior y como podreis comprobar, el argumento no tendra nada que ver con mi anterior historia. Por lo menos no sera tan dramatica ;P **

**Espero que os haya gustado el prologo, y espero que este fic tenga tan buena acogida como el otro:) **

**¿Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo? ¡Espero que si!**

**XOXO**


	2. Capítulo 1

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-1-**

Parpadeé sorprendido e intenté incorporarme un poco. Me di cuenta de que justo encima de mí había una chica menuda que al parecer no se había ni inmutado con nuestra caída porque no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás.

-Perdona, pero me gustaría levantarme. –le dije enfadado a la vez que la fulminaba con la mirada.

Por lo visto mis palabras tuvieron efecto sobre ella, ya que se puso en pie con rapidez y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo. A continuación, –y para mi asombro –rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y sin pensárselo dos veces me besó. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente e intenté separarme de ella, pero sorprendentemente aquella chica tenía mucha fuerza. Sin distanciarse de mis labios, me cogió del cuello de la camisa y tiró de mí, obligándome a andar. Se apoyó en la pared más cercana sin separarse ni un milímetro de mí y colocó mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo. Me sentía muy violento en aquel momento e incluso tenía la sensación de que me había subido la fiebre porque me ardían las mejillas, pero al parecer estaba empeñada en no soltarme.

Al cabo de varios segundos que se me hicieron eternos, se separó de mí con brusquedad y se retiró de entre mis brazos. Observó con temor la calle que había delante de ella y después suspiró aliviada. La miré estupefacto, sin terminar de creer lo que me acababa de pasar. Estaba seguro de que mi cara en aquellos momentos era un poema, pero la situación la requería.

-Bueno, ya está. Menos mal… –murmuró mirándome con una sonrisa tranquila, como si no acabara de derribar y de besar a un desconocido en medio de la calle.

-Me parece que me debes una explicación. –le dije de repente. Era lo menos que merecía.

-Ah, sí, claro. ¿Qué quieres que te explique? –preguntó aproximándose a mi mochila que estaba tirada en el suelo. La recogió, se acercó a mí y me la entregó. La cogí de malas maneras, mirándola a ella con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Cómo que qué quiero que me expliques? ¡Pues lo que acabas de hacer!

-Bueno…te he besado.

-Ya. –me estaba comenzando a hartar –Pero lo que yo quiero saber es: ¿por qué?

-Se puede decir que me has salvado. Considérate un héroe. –dijo palmeándome el hombro para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a la mía. – ¡Ay! –gimió mirándose la rodilla y empezando a cojear.

Sentí lástima por ella y me acerqué, aunque aún estaba atónito.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me parece que me he hecho daño en la rodilla cuando nos hemos chocado.

-No, perdona, dilo bien: cuando tú te has chocado.

-Como sea. –musitó poniendo cara de dolor mientras se observaba la pierna.

-Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa para que te cure, no está lejos de aquí. –incluso a mí me sorprendió mi ataque de buena fe.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Cómo sé que no eres un psicópata violador?

-Bueno, digamos que has sido tú la que se ha lanzado a mis brazos. Yo aún estoy sorprendido, la verdad. –le expliqué rascándome la nuca contrariado.

Comenzó a reír, pero después se detuvo de golpe.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vaya a tu casa.

-Pues yo creo que sí, se te está hinchando la rodilla. Mi padre es médico, seguramente podrá recetarte algo y curarte.

-No quiero molestarte…más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

-Bueno, no me importará que me molestes un poco más. –le dije con una sonrisa.

Suspiró rindiéndose y asintió. Comenzó a dar saltitos en medio de la calle a la vez que yo empezaba a caminar a su lado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –le pregunté en un vano intento por ser caballeroso.

-No hace falta. ¿Vives muy lejos?

-No, en aquella casa de ahí. –le señalé.

Se detuvo en seco y miró la enorme residencia de dos pisos con los ojos como platos. Jamás había alardeado de mi casa, pero en realidad, era envidiable. Su color blanco transmitía tranquilidad, al igual que la zona en la que estaba situada.

-Eso no es una casa, eso es una mansión. –me dijo parpadeando seguidamente.

-Bueno, entonces es mi mansión. –le contesté con una sonrisa arrogante.

Continuó dando saltitos hasta que lleguemos a la puerta de mi casa. La abrí, y en aquel momento recordé que no habría nadie hasta dentro de un rato.

La chica entró y yo la seguí, dejando la mochila en el recibidor.

-Me parece que no hay nadie. –la informé, pero me pareció que no me estaba escuchando. Se había detenido observando con detenimiento el interior de la casa. En el piso de abajo se encontraba el salón, la cocina, dos cuartos de baño, el despacho de mi padre y una sala de estudio que también servía de biblioteca. En el piso de arriba estaba la habitación de mis padres, la habitación de Rosalie y la mía con sus respectivos cuartos de baño y aparte, dos habitaciones más para los invitados que también disponían de su cuarto de baño.

-Esta casa es…genial. –murmuró girándose para mirarme.

-No está mal, pero resulta aburrida cuando llevas viviendo en ella toda la vida. –le expliqué.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es una pasada!

Me encogí de hombros, y me encaminé hasta el cuarto de baño. Ella me siguió, y entonces recordé algo.

-No me has dicho tu nombre. –le dije deteniéndome en seco.

-Me llamo Alice.

-¿Alice qué mas?

-Sólo Alice.

Fruncí el ceño pero no le di importancia.

-¿Y tú?

-Jasper Cullen.

Asintió y después miró al suelo. Me di la vuelta y empecé a buscar lo necesario para curar a alguien herido: antiséptico, vendas y unas tijeras.

-Siéntate aquí. –pedí señalándole un taburete. Me hizo caso y después me miró divertida. –Súbete el pantalón. –comenzó a hacer lo que le había pedido pero el pantalón vaquero se atascó en su pantorrilla y no le dio la gana de subir más.

-No sube. –me dijo peleándose con la prenda de ropa. –Y perdona que te diga, pero no me voy a quitar el pantalón delante de ti. –finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, espérate aquí, te traeré algún pantalón corto de mi hermana. –le dije dirigiéndome a las escaleras sin dejar que replicara. Las subí deprisa y caminé a paso ligero hasta la habitación de Rosalie. Rebusqué en su armario hasta que encontré unos pantalones cortos que parecían hechos para hacer deporte, y los cogí. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Alice observando con detenimiento el cuarto de baño como si nunca hubiese estado en ninguno. –Toma. –le dije tendiéndole el pantalón.

–Gracias. –cerró la puerta y tuve que esperar un par de minutos hasta que volvió a abrirla. –Ya puede curarme, doctor. –bromeó sentándose de nuevo en el taburete.

Me agaché delante de ella y me di cuenta de que la rodilla se le había hinchado bastante y de que tenía una herida grande justo en el centro de la pierna, a pesar de que sus pantalones habían amortiguado el golpe. "_Por eso en aquel momento tenían un bonito agujero adornándolos", _pensé. Comencé a aplicarle el antiséptico sobre la herida y se removió incómoda.

-¡Ay! –se quejó.

-Si te escuece, es que se está curando. –le repetí lo mismo que me decía mi madre cuando me curaba alguna herida y no dejaba de quejarme.

-Sí, pues más le vale que se cure rápido. –volvió a quejarse frunciendo el ceño. Sonreí y le puse una venda alrededor de la rodilla.

-Ya está. –le dije cuando terminé.

-Gracias otra vez. Y… gracias por lo de antes. Por haberme ayudado. –me dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

La miré con el ceño fruncido, aún no la entendía.

-¿Con qué te he ayudado? –le pregunté, pero mi pregunta se evaporó cuando escuchemos que la puerta de la casa se abría.

-¡Ya he llegado! –gritó Rosalie que venía del gimnasio como cada viernes. – ¿Hay alguien? –preguntó cuando nadie le respondió.

-Sí, hola Rose. –la saludé saliendo a su encuentro.

No me había dado cuenta de que Alice había venido detrás de mí, y observaba a mi hermana con una cara amigable. En cuanto Rosalie se percató de su presencia y de lo que Alice llevaba puesto, puso el grito en el cielo:

-¡¿Quién diablos es esa y por qué lleva mi pantalón?

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado como se han conocido? Ha sido original, no me podeis decir que no ;P**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy. Creo que mañana subire otro, porque seguramente pasado mañana no estare y el viernes tampoco, asi que tal vez mañana podais leer el siguiente capitulo =)**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review en el prologo, y tambien a las que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos^^**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**XOXO**


	3. Capítulo 2

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-2-**

-¡Rosalie! –la reprendí frunciendo el ceño. Y luego decía que yo era maleducado.

-¿Qué? ¿Puedes decirme por qué narices lleva esa enana mis pantalones?

-Sí que puedo decírtelo, pero primero cálmate y deja de insultarla. –le pedí. Estaba comportándose como una niña pequeña y me estaba avergonzando.

-¡Estoy calmada! ¿Vale? –me gritó.

Iba a comenzar a hablar para explicarle lo sucedido a mi hermana cuando escuché la voz de Alice:

-Creo que…es hora de que me vaya. –me dijo evitando observar a Rosalie por si acaso ésta le mordía.

-No, no te vayas. Mi hermana es inofensiva, no te preocupes por ella.

-¡Jasper! ¡Deja de hablar como si no estuviera presente y explícame lo que tengas que explicarme antes de que empiece a arrancar cabezas! Me parece que no querrás que tu novia se quede sin cabeza. ¿Verdad? –me preguntó "inocentemente".

-A ver, tú te esperas. –le dije a Alice después de haberme hartado de la situación. –Y tú te callas y me escuchas, ¿entendido? –le exigí a Rosalie, y cuando las dos se quedaron en silencio, respiré hondo para comenzar a hablar, pero la puerta de casa volvió a abrirse.

-¡Chicos, ya he llegado! –anunció a mi madre entrando con varias bolsas de la compra. Suspiré resignado, aquel día no podría explicarle nada a nadie, por lo visto.

-¡Mamá! ¡Jasper ha traído a una de sus novias y encima le ha dejado uno de mis pantalones para que se pasee por la casa con ellos! –le explicó Rosalie a trompicones como si fuera una cría de cinco años a la que le habían quitado su muñeca. Y lo peor es que lo estaba desbaratando todo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó mi madre parpadeando seguidamente. Al parecer no se había enterado de nada, y antes de que Rosalie volviera a explicar su versión de la historia, me adelanté:

-Mamá, deja que te lo explique yo. –le pedí con los brazos en alto.

Mi hermana me fulminó con la mirada y yo hice lo propio con ella. Mi madre, que al parecer se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Alice, se acercó a ella.

-¿Quién es? –me preguntó observándola detenidamente.

-Eso es lo que os estoy intentando explicar. –murmuré cansado.

-¿Ves? Es su novia, tal y como te he dicho. –continuó Rosalie metiendo cizaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Que no es mi novia! Mirad, hemos tenido un choque en la calle y se ha hecho daño. Le he ofrecido que viniera a casa para que pudiera curarla y le he tenido que dejar unos pantalones de Rosalie porque los suyos estaban rotos, ¿entendido? –lo solté todo de una vez sin respirar para que nadie volviera a interrumpirme.

Tanto mi madre como mi hermana me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, y Alice observaba el suelo con cara vergüenza. Supuse que agradecía que hubiera suprimido el trozo del incómodo beso en mi historia.

-Pobrecita. –le dijo mi madre a Alice –¿Ya estás bien? –le preguntó amablemente.

-Sí, gracias. Jasper me ha curado.

-Muy bien. Quédate un rato más hasta que venga mi marido, él te revisará mejor la pierna.

Alice asintió tímidamente y después me miró con una sonrisa. Yo le dediqué a mi hermana una mirada asqueada.

-Me parece que tienes que disculparte con alguien, ¿no?

Rosalie se limitó a echarse el cabello hacia atrás y a subir las escaleras con aires de superioridad. Parpadeé sorprendido ante su arrogante actitud y le dediqué a Alice una mirada de disculpa.

-No te preocupes. Me han tratado peor que ella. –me dijo bajito para que mi madre no la escuchara.

-Por cierto, soy Esme, la madre de Rosalie y de Jasper. –se presentó dándole un abrazo que dejó a Alice sorprendida.

-Yo soy Alice. –se limitó a decirle ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Queréis comer algo? –nos preguntó mi madre empezando a caminar hasta la cocina.

-Pues yo tengo hambre. –dijo Alice mientras se sonrojaba.

-Yo también. –le contesté. Ambos comencemos a caminar siguiendo a mi madre, y nos sentemos en la mesa que había en el centro de la cocina. Mi madre nos sirvió un poco de zumo y unas galletas.

-A ver, explicadme de nuevo qué es lo que ha pasado porque me parece que no lo he entendido del todo. –nos pidió ella comenzando a guardar las cosas que había comprado en sus respectivos lugares de la cocina.

Le expliqué detenidamente lo que había ocurrido hacía un rato en la calle y después asintió. Iba a decirnos algo pero en aquel momento mi padre llegó y mi madre salió de la cocina para recibirlo.

-Aún tienes que contarme por qué corrías tanto. –le dije a Alice mordisqueando una galleta.

-Sí… pues es que…estaba…huyendo.

-¿Huyendo? –le pregunté sobresaltado.

Asintió.

-¿De qué?

-Es que es una historia muy larga, ya te la contaré… -intentó escabullirse, pero no la dejé.

-Tenemos tiempo.

Suspiró resignada, y justo cuando iba a comenzar a explicarme de qué estaba huyendo, mis padres entraron en la cocina.

-Cielo, ella es Alice, la chica de la que te he hablado. Alice, él es Carlisle, mi marido. –los presentó mi madre.

-Hola. –lo saludó Alice nerviosa.

-Me han dicho que te has lesionado. –le dijo mi padre acercándose a nosotros, palmeándome el brazo a modo de saludo cuando pasó por mi lado.

-Sí. Su hijo y yo hemos chocado en la calle y me he raspado la rodilla. –le explicó ella.

-Entonces le echaré un vistazo para asegurarnos de que es un simple golpe.

Alice asintió y se levantó dispuesta a seguir a mi padre cuando éste le pidió que lo acompañara. Mi madre continuó guardando la comida en la nevera, y yo me quedé pensativo.

-¿Por qué Rosalie se comporta de ese modo? –le pregunté.

-Ya sabes como es, cielo, no es nada personal. Tu hermana desconfía de las personas que no conoce, y cuando ha visto que Alice llevaba uno de sus pantalones favoritos…estoy segura de que casi le da un ataque. –me dijo mi madre con una risita.

-Pues sí. Pero ha sido muy maleducada con Alice, parecía una niña malcriada. –me quejé cruzándome de brazos.

-Hablaré con ella. –me aseguró mi madre. –Bueno, ¿y qué sabes de Alice?

-Pues… -lo medité durante unos segundos. –No mucho, la verdad. Por no decir nada. No me ha contado nada sobre ella.

-Vaya, entonces tendremos que preguntarle dónde vive o quiénes son sus padres. Tal vez debamos llamarles para avisarles de que su hija está con nosotros.

Asentí lentamente y continué comiéndome las galletas. Al cabo de un rato Alice volvió a entrar en la cocina, seguida de mi padre.

-No es nada, sólo el golpe que se ha dado y el arañazo que se ha hecho. Le he recetado un antiinflamatorio y le he dicho que se limpie la herida dos veces al día.

Mi madre asintió.

-Cielo, tal vez deberías llamar a tus padres para que no se preocupen por ti. Si quieres puedes decirles que te acompañaremos a tu casa. –se ofreció mi madre amablemente.

-Bueno, es que… -comenzó a hablar Alice nerviosa –yo no tengo padres. Soy huérfana.

* * *

**¿De que creeis que estaba huyendo Alice? ¡Se aceptan propuestas! **

**Como os dije ayer, mañana no creo que pueda subir capitulo, asi que os lo dejo hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones :D**

**Nos leemos pronto^^**

**XOXO**


	4. Capítulo 3

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-3-**

Abrí los ojos sorprendido cuando escuché su respuesta, al igual que mis padres que se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Vaya, cielo…lo sentimos mucho. –rompió mi madre el silencio.

-Bueno, yo no los conocí, así que supongo que no puedo echarles de menos.

-¿Y dónde vives? –no pude evitar preguntarle.

Pareció buscar una respuesta adecuada a mi pregunta.

-Pues… con unos amigos.

-¿Unos amigos? ¿No eres menor de edad? –le preguntó mi padre con una ceja levantada.

Alice asintió.

-Pero ellos no, y se puede decir que me "adoptaron" hace varios años. –le explicó interpretando las comillas con sus manos.

Mis padres asintieron no muy convencidos.

-Entonces tendremos que llamarles a ellos para que sepan dónde estás y para decirles que te acompañaremos a casa. –le dijo mi madre.

-Es que…están de viaje…no…no están aquí. –murmuró Alice insegura. –No importa, volveré a casa caminando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar de viaje? –le preguntó mi padre.

-Varias semanas…dos o tres. Pero no importa, no me importa estar sola –le contestó ella con un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí hasta que vuelvan? –preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa que demostraba lo feliz que la haría si aceptara su propuesta. Yo en cambio no pude evitar abrir la boca sorprendido. No es que me extrañaran esos ataques de buena fe de mi madre, pero no creía que le pidiera a Alice que se quedara con nosotros.

-No puedo hacer eso, no quiero molestar más. –se apresuró a contestar ella.

-No molestas, cielo. Nos gustaría mucho que te instalaras aquí por unos días, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó a mi padre, a lo que éste asintió -¿Verdad? –preguntó ésta vez mirándome a mí.

-Sí. Así por lo menos no estarás sola. –se me ocurrió decir.

Alice me miró pensativa y después desvió su mirada hacia mis padres.

-No hace falta que hagan esto, de veras. Puedo cuidarme sola.

La cara de mi madre pasó de una sonrisa de felicidad a una mueca de desánimo.

-Bueno, si no quieres quedarte con nosotros por unos días, acepta al menos quedarte a cenar. –le pidió en un último intento.

Alice sonrió con resignación.

-Está bien.

-De acuerdo, voy a comenzar a preparar la cena, así que todos fuera de la cocina. –nos ordenó. Le gustaba estar sola para que nadie la agobiara y para que pudiera hacerlo todo como a ella le gustaba.

Mi padre se encaminó hacia su estudio, y Alice y yo fuimos al salón y nos sentemos en el sofá.

-¿No tenéis asistenta? –me preguntó observando con asombro la casa.

-No. Bueno, hay una mujer que viene a limpiar cada dos días y que ayuda a mi madre.

Alice asintió y después se acomodó en el sofá.

-¿Me vas a explicar de qué huías?

-Tenía la esperanza de que olvidaras el tema. –me dijo con una risita.

-Pues ya ves que no.

-Escucha, no es que no me caigas bien ni nada de eso, pero no tengo ganas de hablar de mis problemas ahora, aunque sé que mereces una explicación por lo que ha pasado en la calle.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… ya te lo contaré.

Resoplé ceñudo, siempre decía lo mismo.

-Por cierto, me parece que a tu hermana no le he caído demasiado bien.

-Tranquila, no es por ti, es que es muy desconfiada.

-Ya lo he visto. Creía que iba a pegarme.

-Ya te he dicho antes que es inofensiva, aunque cuando grita… mejor tápate los oídos.

Alice comenzó a reír, y después formó en su rostro una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me duele la rodilla. –me explicó acariciándose la rodilla por encima del vendaje.

-A lo mejor mi padre te ha apretado demasiado la venda.

-No, no es nada. Supongo que se estará curando. –me dijo con una sonrisita.

En ese momento Rosalie bajó las escaleras con el cabello mojado –seguramente acababa de ducharse –y le dedicó a Alice una mirada envenenada.

-Creía que ya te habías ido, aunque claro, todavía llevas mi pantalón. –le dijo enfadada.

-Rosalie, no empieces. Y deja ya de molestarla porque se va a quedar a cenar con nosotros.

Mi hermana resopló y salió del salón haciendo ruido con los pies.

-¿Qué edad tiene? –me preguntó Alice bajito por si acaso nos escuchaba.

-Diecisiete, como yo. Somos mellizos. Aunque ella es mayor que yo por tres minutos.

Alice me miró detenidamente.

-Me alegro de que no seas exactamente una versión de ella en chico. Quiero decir que es bueno que no os parezcáis en el carácter, sino me habrías tratado mal.

-Te aseguro que si te hubieras chocado con ella y la hubieras tirado al suelo, ahora mismo te faltaría una pierna porque te la habría arrancado.

-Sí, bueno, a ella no la habría besado. –me dijo con una risita.

Me sonrojé al recordar aquello y me alegré de que mi madre nos llamara para cenar en aquel momento, antes de que pudiera contestarle. Nos levantemos y fuimos hasta la cocina donde cenábamos los días de cada día. Nos sentemos en la mesa y Alice se sentó a mi lado. Rosalie la miró enfurecida porque siempre era ella la que se ponía a uno de mis costados –ya que mis padres estaban uno en cada punta de la mesa –así que le tocó sentarse sola, justo enfrente de mí.

Mi madre había preparado una ensalada y un poco de arroz.

-¿Has reconsiderado la idea de quedarte? –fue lo primero que le preguntó a Alice.

-Bueno…yo… -comenzó ella, pero se vio interrumpida por mi hermana:

-¿Es que no tiene casa o qué?

-Rosalie. –la avisó mi padre dedicándole una mirada de advertencia.

-No tiene padres, cielo. –le explicó mi madre.

-¿Y por eso tenemos que acogerla nosotros? –volvió a atacarla Rosalie.

-Ya vale. –la regañé yo. –Se quedará si quiere. –le dije mirando a Alice.

-Bueno…no quiero molestar. Pero tal vez no me vendría mal cambiar de aires por unos días. –terminó aceptando, y tuve la sensación de que lo hizo para disgustar a mi hermana, por lo que no pude evitar que una sonrisita apareciera en mi rostro.

Rosalie resopló fastidiada y comenzó a remover enfadada su comida.

-Muy bien, cielo. Ésta noche Rosalie te prestará un pijama y mañana iremos a recoger algo de ropa a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? –comenzó a organizar mi madre, feliz de que Alice hubiese aceptado su oferta.

-No hace falta, yo puedo prestarle mi armario si a la señorita no le parece mal –volvió a molestar Rosalie con su sarcasmo.

-Cielo, para ya, no seas maleducada.

Mi hermana me fulminó con la mirada y me arreó una patada en la pantorrilla por debajo de la mesa. Se la devolví, y mantuvimos una pequeña pelea de patadas sin que nadie se enterara. Seguro que me quedaría la pierna llena de colorines de los moretones que me saldrían.

-¿Vas al instituto aquí? –le preguntó mi madre a Alice para entablar una conversación.

-No, nosotros acabamos de llegar de Biloxi y no me han matriculado porque sólo falta una semana para que terminen las clases, así que ya estoy de vacaciones. Me hicieron acabar el curso antes en Mississipi, así que en todo caso tendré que matricularme para el año que viene.

Mi madre asintió.

-Ellos acaban la semana que viene, y el viernes por la tarde se celebra el último partido de fútbol del curso. Jasper juega en el equipo y Rosalie es animadora, así que los iremos a ver. ¿Te apetecería acompañarnos?

-Me gustaría mucho. –le contestó Alice.

A mí no me gustaba mucho eso de que mis padres fueran a verme jugar, pero como era el último partido hasta el próximo curso, mi madre se había empeñado en ir a animarnos.

Rosalie se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina a paso ligero pero muy dignamente. No entendía por qué le había cogido tanto odio a Alice si ella no le había hecho o dicho nada malo, y eso que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a contestarle una buena sarta de insultos si quería.

Me levanté yo también comenzando a recoger la mesa.

-No hace falta hijo, ya recogeremos nosotros. Tú acompaña a Alice a una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Asentí y le indiqué a Alice que me siguiera. Subimos en silencio las escaleras y me siguió hasta que entremos en la habitación que estaba al lado de la mía, pero bastante alejada de la de Rosalie, por si acaso.

-Pues tú vas a dormir aquí. –le dije entrando en el cuarto. Era del mismo tamaño que los nuestros, pero no estaba muy decorado. Había un gran armario delante de la cama individual y en una de las paredes había una estantería con algún libro y con un peluche. La habitación tenía un balcón que conectaba con mi habitación y con la de Rosalie, y se veía todo el patio trasero.

-Vaya. –murmuró Alice sorprendida. –Nunca había tenido una habitación tan grande para mí sola.

-Puedes dormir con mi hermana, si lo prefieres. –bromeé.

-No quiero morir aún, gracias. –me contestó con una risita.

En ese momento mi madre entró en la habitación.

-Cielo, te traigo un pijama de Rosalie para que te lo pongas ésta noche. –le dijo dejándole la prenda de ropa sobre la cama. –A lo mejor te quedará un poco ancho, pero dormirás bien con él.

Alice asintió.

-Gracias.

-De nada, bonita. Que descanses. Jasper, no la molestes mucho. –me dijo mi madre antes de salir cerrando la puerta.

Observé la puerta cerrada con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, pues no te molesto más. –le dije a Alice antes de comenzar a reír. –Hasta mañana. –me despedí saliendo de la habitación. Caminé hasta mi cuarto, entré, me puse el pijama, me lavé los dientes y me tumbé en la cama después de apagar la luz. Aquel había sido un día extrañísimo. Habían pasado tantas cosas que me costaba recordarlas todas. Escuché un ruido fuera de mi habitación, pero no le di importancia hasta que me percaté de que se estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Hola. –me saludó Alice con vergüenza. –¿Puedo pasar un momento? –me preguntó desde fuera.

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté inquieto, incorporándome en la cama hasta que me senté.

Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Querías que te explicara de qué huía. Puedo explicártelo ahora.

* * *

**Jejejeje... **

**Se que dije que hoy no subiria capitulo, pero al final me voy mañana durante todo el dia y como el sabado estare liada y no podre actualizar, (esta vez es seguro) pues os dejo hoy el siguiente capitulo :D**

**Bueno, como podreis comprobar, en el proximo sabreis de que huia Alice. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis muchos reviews =)**

**¡Hasta el proximo!**

**XOXO**


	5. Capítulo 4

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-4-**

Lo observé extrañado. No entendía qué le había pasado por la cabeza para querer explicarme en aquel momento de qué huía, pero en realidad quería saberlo.

Asentí con la cabeza y le indiqué con la mano que se acercara y se sentara en la cama si quería. Lo hizo, y comenzó a mover las manos nerviosamente.

Al ver que no se decidía a hablar, lo hice yo:

-No me corre prisa por saberlo. Quiero decir que si prefieres esperar a mañana…

-No, será mejor que lo haga ahora. –respiró hondo y comencé a ponerme nervioso, aquello parecía ser grave. –Bueno, como os he dicho antes, yo soy huérfana desde los ocho años. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión y tuve la suerte de no haber viajado con ellos aquella vez. El problema era que yo no tenía más familia y me llevaron a un centro de acogida. Allí conocí a un chico llamado James que era siete años mayor que yo. La cuestión es que nos hicimos amigos y…cuando él salió del centro porque ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, se las apañó para sacarme a mí también. Siempre había estado prometiéndome que nos iríamos juntos, que todo se arreglaría y que podríamos ser felices. Cuando él se fue del centro pensé que jamás volvería a verle, pero un día se presentó y me llevó con él. Yo tenía catorce años por aquel entonces y digamos que lo vi como un héroe. Me sentí libre y estaba feliz porque estaba con él. Estaba encaprichada, por decirlo de alguna manera, y creí que realmente podríamos ser felices. Pero al año de estar viviendo juntos cambió. Se volvió…violento. Bebía, se drogaba e incluso a veces me obligaba a que lo hiciera yo también. Había veces en las que se iba y no regresaba hasta varios días después. Se enfadaba por cualquier cosa, y siempre terminaba pagándolo todo yo. Digamos que hoy me he hartado de esa vida y he huido. La cosa es que James estaba persiguiéndome cuando me he chocado contigo…y bueno, ya sabes el final. –terminó.

En algún momento del relato mi boca se había entreabierto sin que yo me diera cuenta, por lo que me apresuré a cerrarla.

-Pero…

-No puedes contárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a tus padres. –se me adelantó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no. Yo te lo he confiado a ti porque me has ayudado, pero no quiero que se entere nadie más.

-Puedes denunciar a ese tal James. –le dije yo en un intento de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡No! –alzó la voz. –No puedo. Si lo hago y lo detienen, a mí me meterán de nuevo en un orfanato y no quiero volver.

-Pero no puedes continuar viviendo con él, al final…te hará daño de verdad.

-Me largaré de aquí. No puedo hacer nada más.

-Bueno…podrías…quedarte a vivir con nosotros. –le dije sin pensar.

Me dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría que me quedara?

Me sonrojé desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los dedos del pie –cosa extraña en mí –y agaché la cabeza.

-Pues…no sé. Supongo que sí.

La escuché reír flojito.

-No podría quedarme. James terminaría encontrándome y tal vez os pondría en peligro a ti y a tu familia. Pero gracias por la oferta.

Asentí levantando la cabeza.

-¿Y cuál es tu secreto? –me preguntó.

-No tengo ninguno.

-Alguno debes tener.

-Pues si tengo alguno, ahora no lo recuerdo. –le dije bostezando.

-Lo siento, tú tienes sueño y yo estoy aquí molestando. –me dijo levantándose de la cama.

-No me molestas. –aunque era cierto que estaba cansado y tenía sueño.

-Bueno, de todos modos me voy ya a dormir. Hasta mañana. –se despidió y después caminó hasta la puerta. Salió de mi habitación cerrándola a sus espaldas. Apagué la luz de nuevo y me tumbé, tapándome con la sábana hasta la cintura. Comencé a pensar en lo que acababa de contarme Alice. Debió de ser duro para ella vivir la muerte de sus padres, pasar tanto tiempo encerrada en un orfanato y sufrir los abusos de su…novio. Aunque aquello no me había quedado claro del todo. No había entendido si habían llegado a ser algo más que amigos, pero supuse que no era de mi incumbencia. De todas formas, había algo que no terminaba de encajarme. Dejé mis meditaciones aparte cuando comenzó a entrarme el sueño, y terminé durmiéndome al poco rato.

Me desperté en cuanto escuché el portazo que dio mi hermana. Tardé un poco en situarme y recordar todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con Alice, por lo que deduje que el portazo de Rosalie tenía algo que ver con nuestra nueva inquilina. Me levanté lentamente, agradeciendo que fuese sábado y me fui a duchar. Cuando terminé de vestirme bajé a la cocina y me encontré a Alice desayunando, y a mi madre, como siempre, cocinando.

-Buenos días. –me dijeron las dos en cuanto me vieron.

-Buenos días. –les contesté sentándome al lado de Alice. – ¿Qué tal está tu rodilla? –le pregunté.

-Oh, bien. Hoy no me duele mucho y no parece tan hinchada.

-Me alegro.

Mi madre me sirvió el desayuno y comencé a engullirlo con rapidez ganándome una mirada de advertencia proveniente de mi señora madre, por lo que ralenticé mi ritmo.

-Hoy iremos al centro comercial para comprarle algo de ropa a Alice. –me informó.

-¿No dijiste que iríamos a su casa para…? –empecé, pero Alice carraspeó y me pellizcó el brazo discretamente para que me callara, y entonces entendí que no quería que hablara de aquel tema.

-Me ha dicho que no tiene las llaves, así que tendremos que comprarle algo de ropa. –me explicó mi madre la mentira que seguramente Alice había inventado para no tener que ir a su casa.

Asentí lentamente frotándome el brazo pellizcado.

-¿Nos acompañarás? –me preguntó Alice.

-A mí es que no me gusta demasiado ir de compras.

-Pero sí que vendrá porque tengo que mirarle unas camisetas. –le contestó mi madre como si no estuviera delante.

-¿Y no puedes comprármelas sin que yo vaya? –me quejé, pero la mirada fulminante que ella me dedicó hizo que me entraran las ganas de ir de repente.

Terminé de desayunar, e iba a levantarme para salir al jardín con Alice cuando escuché la voz de mi madre:

-Cielo, te ha llamado María. Ha dicho que la llames en cuanto puedas.

Me detuve en seco y maldije en silencio. Me había olvidado de ella. Se suponía que la tenía que haber llamado la noche anterior para decirle si quedábamos o no aquella tarde.

-Es la novia de Jasper, ¿sabes? –le dijo mi hermana a Alice entrando en la cocina de repente. –No me digas que acabas de enterarte de que eres una cornuda.

-¡Rosalie! –gruñí. No me ayudaba mucho en aquel momento y no tenía ganas de escuchar sus estúpidos comentarios.

-Me parece muy bien que la novia de Jasper quiera pasar tiempo con él. –le contestó Alice.

-María no es mi novia, sólo es una pesada que no me deja en paz. –me quejé.

-¡Jasper! No hables así de ella. Sabes que siempre le has gustado mucho. –me riñó mi madre.

-Sí, se le cae la baba cada vez que te ve. –metió cizaña Rosalie mientras se comía una manzana.

-Bueno, ya vale. No pienso llamarla.

-¿Por qué? –me preguntó mi hermana.

-Pues porque tenemos que ir de compras, ¿no? –intenté escabullirme para no tener que hablar con María.

-Pero no tardaremos mucho. Así que ya podéis estar preparados porque nos iremos dentro de media hora. –nos exigió mi madre.

Salí de la cocina enfurruñado, seguido por Alice.

-Tal vez deberías llamar a esa amiga tuya, a María. –me dijo poniéndose a mi lado.

-No quiero ir al cine con ella. Hablo en serio cuando digo que es una pesada.

-Bueno, si no quieres ir al cine con ella, llámala y dile que vas al cine con otra persona.

-Me va a preguntar con quien. –conocía muy bien a María, y querría saberlo todo de la persona por la que en teoría iba a sustituirla.

-Pues dile que vas a ir conmigo.

* * *

**¡Ya he vuelto! Y tal y como prometi, aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Ya sabeis de que huia Alice, pero...¿sera verdad lo que ella dice? Acepto propuestas y suposiciones ;P**

**Tengo que deciros que, personalmente, el capitulo siguiente me gusta mucho, es bastante entretenido, aunque tendreis que esperar a mañana para leerlo =)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy, y que me dejeis muchos reviews.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**XOXO**


	6. Capítulo 5

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-5-**

Subimos al coche una hora después de la prevista porque mi madre y Rosalie habían estado discutiendo. Al parecer a la histérica de mi hermana no le daba la gana de venir y mi madre había intentado obligarla, pero se hartó de los gritos y de las rabietas de Rosalie, y nos exigió a mí y a Alice subir al coche. Me pareció extremadamente extraño que mi hermana no quisiera ir de compras, con lo pesada que se ponía cuando se acercaban las rebajas.

Al parecer Alice le había caído como una patada en el estómago, y a mí me encantaría que me explicara el por qué. Ya se lo preguntaría.

Nos encontrábamos los dos en los asientos traseros del coche en silencio. Por lo visto ninguno se atrevía a abrir la boca por si acaso mi madre se enfadaba más de lo que ya estaba, pero me estaba comenzando a aburrir, por lo que recordé que tenía que decirle algo. Me acerqué un poco al asiento del conductor.

-Al final no he llamado a María porque voy a ir al cine con Alice. –le expliqué para que después no me sermoneara si acababa enterándose de que no había telefoneado a María.

-Muy bien, cielo. –me contestó con una sonrisa. La observé con una ceja levantada. Lo bueno de mi madre era que el enfado no le duraba mucho más de cinco minutos.

-Puedes decirle a tu hermana que se venga si quiere. –me dijo Alice, a lo que la observé ceñudo.

-¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de decir?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece que es mejor que se quede en casita o que se vaya por ahí con Emmett. –le contesté acomodándome en el asiento. –No tengo ganas de estar discutiendo con ella durante toda la tarde.

-¿Quién es Emmett?

-Su novio y uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Entonces, si es uno de tus mejores amigos, puede venirse al cine acompañando a Rosalie.

-Oye, ¿y a ti qué te ha picado ahora con querer ir con mi hermana al cine? –le pregunté, y mi voz sonó más irritada de lo que había pretendido.

-Pues… no quiero llevarme mal con ella. –me contestó Alice.

-Escucha, no quiero desanimarte, pero una vez que a mi hermana le empieza a caer mal alguien es muy difícil que cambie de opinión sobre esa persona.

-Jasper, tampoco seas así. Tu hermana no es un ogro. –me regañó mi madre observándome por el retrovisor.

-Ya, pero no me dirás que a veces es insoportable. –me quejé.

-Es difícil. –la defendió mi madre.

-Ahora a las personas insoportables se les llama difíciles. –murmuré.

Mi madre aparcó en el aparcamiento del centro comercial.

-Santo Dios, vaya día tenéis tú y tu hermana hoy. –musitó mi madre bajando del coche. –Venga, vamos. –nos alentó una vez estuvimos todos en tierra firme.

No es que me hiciera mucha ilusión ir de compras con mi madre, pero ahí estábamos Alice y yo, siguiendo a una mujer que cuando empezaba a comprar no paraba. Me preparé para largas horas de compras desenfrenadas. Entremos en docenas de tiendas de ropa, y mi madre le compró a Alice varias blusas, algunos pantalones largos y otros cortos, un par de camisetas, algún vestido fresquito para el verano, dos pijamas, zapatos, sandalias, zapatillas de estar por casa e incluso un albornoz para después de la ducha (cosa que me pareció ridícula). Cuando entraron en la tienda de lencería y ropa interior me obligaron a quedarme fuera esperando con todas las bolsas. Agradecí al cielo que pudiera sentarme aunque sólo fueran cinco minutos. Tardaron demasiado poco en salir, y en aquel momento recordé que aún teníamos que comprar ropa para mí. Cuando lleguemos a la tienda donde vendían ropa para chico joven, mi madre me mandó entrar en el probador con siete camisas de vestir y con cinco camisetas de manga corta. Me las probé todas a regañadientes, y al final sólo me quedé con dos camisas y con tres camisetas. Yo ya no quería más ropa, pero según mi madre, ya que estábamos, miraríamos también algún pantalón para mi padre y para mí, y algunos zapatos. Tuve que tragarme dos horas más de compras, y cuando finalmente subimos al coche, respiré tranquilo.

-No ha sido tan malo. –intentó animarme Alice con una risita.

-Nunca más voy a ir de compras con nadie. Nunca más. –le dije cerrando los ojos.

-Que exagerado. –murmuró mi madre arrancando el coche. Buscó una emisora de música y dejemos que las canciones sustituyeran a las palabras durante un rato. – ¿Iréis a cenar también o sólo al cine? –preguntó bajando el volumen de la radio.

-No sé, como ella quiera. –dije dejando que Alice escogiera.

-Pues depende de lo que dure la película. Si acaba tarde podemos cenar por el centro, y sino, pues en tu casa.

Asentí y recargué mi cabeza contra el asiento. Cuando lleguemos a casa, encontremos a mi padre leyendo el periódico en su sillón predilecto. Dejemos que mi madre le enseñara lo que le había comprado y le explicara que su hijo cada vez aborrecía más las compras, y Alice y yo subimos a la habitación.

-¿Vas a preguntarle a tu hermana si quiere venirse? –me preguntó Alice.

-¿En serio quieres que venga? –le pregunté sentándome en la cama.

-Ya te he dicho que quiero arreglar lo que sea que tenga que arreglar con ella.

-No tiene ningún problema contigo, es sólo que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no le sale. Así que, si yo fuera tú, no gastaría saliva intentando hablar con ella.

-Como quieras. –murmuró saliendo de mi habitación.

Resoplé y me levanté dispuesto a cambiarme de ropa. Cuando estuve listo, bajé a comer. Estaban todos sentados en la mesa menos mi hermana.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie? –pregunté cuando empecé a comer.

-Ha salido con Emmett. –me informó mi padre. –Supongo que no volverá hasta la noche.

-Y mira que le he ordenado que no se fuera a ningún lugar. –se quejó mi madre. –Le he dicho que cuando volviese de las compras hablaríamos muy seriamente.

-Pues ya sabes por qué se ha ido. –le dije con una risita.

-Tarde o temprano se las verá conmigo. –la amenazó mi madre.

Observé a Alice que estaba muy callada. A lo mejor se había enfadado por cómo la había tratado antes, así que cuando estuviésemos los dos solos se lo preguntaría e intentaría arreglarlo en el caso de que estuviera enfadada. A las seis y media salimos de casa y le cogí prestado el coche a mi padre porque el mío estaba en el mecánico. Echaba de menos mi adorada máquina, pero en menos de una semana me la habrían arreglado. Los dos subimos al coche y no quise esperar más para hablar con Alice:

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le pregunté después de arrancar.

-Nada.

-¿Por qué estás tan callada? ¿Estás enfadada por lo que te he dicho antes?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces qué es?

Pareció meditar su respuesta.

-Es que…tengo la sensación de que por mi culpa hay mal ambiente en tu casa. Quiero decir, tu hermana me aborrece y no sé por qué, eso significa que pagará sus enfados contigo y con tus padres. Y ya has visto cómo ha discutido hoy con tu madre. Yo no quiero que nadie se enfade con nadie por mi culpa, así que tal vez deba irme antes de que las cosas se pongan peor.

-¡Claro que no! –alcé la voz. –No es tu culpa. Mi hermana no tiene ningún motivo por el que aborrecerte, y si lo hace es porque es tonta y se aburre. Pero no es culpa tuya si discute con mis padres o conmigo. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Alice.

Frunció el ceño y me observó.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –me preguntó.

-Pues…porque de momento no me has dado ningún motivo para que sea malo contigo. –bromeé.

Sonrió y volvió la vista al frente.

-Y porque supongo que ya es hora de que alguien te trate bien, ¿no te parece? –continué. Su rostro se ensombreció por un instante, pero fue algo tan momentáneo que creí que había sido mi imaginación.

-No me lo merezco.

-Claro que sí. Por lo que me contaste ayer, tu vida no ha sido fácil, así que me gustaría mucho ayudarte.

Se quedó callada y giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla. No habló en todo el trayecto, por lo que comencé a parlotear sobre cosas sin sentido hasta que lleguemos al cine. Nada más pisar el suelo, escuché la voz de la última persona a la que tenía ganas de ver:

-¡Jazz! –gritó con su voz melosa.

_Maldita sea…_

* * *

**Ayer me equivoque, el capitulo que me gusta tanto no era este, es el siguiente ¡I'm sorry! Pero tranquilos, mañana podreis leerlo ;P**

**Espero que este os haya gustado y que me dejeis muchos reviews.**

**¡Nos leemos mañana!**

**XOXO**


	7. Capítulo 6

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-6-**

Intenté fingir que no la había escuchado pero mi plan no funcionó. María no tardó nada en acercarse hasta donde estábamos Alice y yo. Al parecer había ido al cine acompañada por su grupito de amigas.

-Jazz, no me has llamado. –fue lo primero que me dijo cuando estuvo delante de mí. Algunas de sus acompañantes me miraron con reproche y otras con expectación, esperando que me pusiera de rodillas suplicándole a María que me perdonara. Eran todas ridículas.

-Lo sé. Es que ya había hecho planes, lo siento. –supuse que una disculpa no me vendría mal después de todo.

Al parecer María no se había percatado de que Alice se encontraba a mi lado, porque cuando dirigió su mirada hacia ella, frunció el ceño.

-¿Es tu prima? –me preguntó fingiendo que en realidad le importaba.

-No, es una amiga.

Las compañeras de María se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellas cuando escucharon mi última palabra. Me estaban entrando ganas de echarme a reír.

-Ah… –murmuró simplemente.

Nos invadió un extraño silencio.

-Soy Alice. –se presentó en un intento por ser educada con María.

-Me parece muy bien. –le contestó ella ausentemente, volviendo a fijar su vista en mí. – ¿Al final vendrás a mi fiesta? ¿La que celebraré el viernes?

-Sí. Alice también vendrá conmigo. –le solté. Merecía un escarmiento por haber tratado a Alice como si fuese invisible.

La boca de María se entreabrió ligeramente y sus amigas volvieron a farfullar tontamente.

-Muy bien, Jazz. Nos veremos el lunes. –se despidió dándose la vuelta mientras sus amigas la rodeaban para consolarla. Seguro que estaría muy triste por mi actitud.

-¿Por qué le has dicho que voy a ir contigo a su fiesta? –me preguntó Alice alarmada.

-Pues porque así será.

-Jasper… -comenzó, pero la interrumpí:

-Mira, no me ha gustado como te ha tratado, y merece más de un escarmiento por ser como es. –le contesté empezando a caminar hacia las taquillas.

-Sí, pero…yo no pinto nada en esa fiesta.

-Yo tampoco.

-Vamos, serán tus amigos los que estarán allí, no los míos.

-Pues si he de tener amigos como María, sinceramente, prefiero no tener.

Alice me observó ceñuda y se cruzó de brazos. Compremos las entradas y después tuvimos que hacer cola para comprar las palomitas.

-¿No sería más fácil que le dijeras que no sientes lo mismo que ella? –me preguntó Alice.

-Ya lo he hecho, y créeme, piensa que será capaz de cambiarme y que me convertiré en su novio para reírle siempre las gracias. –le contesté cruzándome de brazos.

-Entonces dile que te deje en paz.

-No me hace caso. Está convencida de que al final caeré en sus redes. Ya te conté que era muy pesada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva detrás de ti? –me preguntó intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Empecé a pensar que aquel tema la estaba divirtiendo.

-Pues…unos dos o tres años.

-Caray, está loquita por ti. –al final comenzó a reírse de mi sufrimiento.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No necesitaba que en aquel momento también Alice se burlara de mí aparte de mi hermana.

-No me dirás que ella también es animadora. –dijo con los ojos brillantes a causa de la risa.

-Pues sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque es lo típico. La chica animadora que se enamora del chico que juega al futbol. La chica animadora se entera de que otra animadora es la hermana del chico que juega al fútbol, e intenta acercarse a él a través de su hermana. ¿Fue así la historia? –me preguntó divertida.

-Pues no, pero tienes mucha imaginación, te felicito. –le dije con los ojos entrecerrados. –Mi hermana y María no se llevan muy bien que digamos. En realidad, se ignoran.

-Pues vaya aburrimiento de historia.

Fulminé a Alice con la mirada y después de comprar las palomitas subimos a la sala. Habíamos elegido una película de humor, pero en vez de reírme, me dormí.

-Jasper... –escuché a lo lejos. –Jasper... –volví a escuchar, ésta vez seguido de una sacudida. – ¡Jasper! –gritó alguien. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré a Alice observándome desde el asiento de al lado, a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, y en cuanto noté mi voz adormilada y me situé, pegué un bote en el asiento. – ¿Me he dormido?

Alice asintió y comenzó a reír.

-No puedo creer que me haya dormido. –me quejé saliendo del cine.

-Yo tampoco. –me apoyó Alice aún riéndose.

-La primera vez que te traigo al cine y me duermo, lo siento. –me disculpé tímidamente. Aquello no me había pasado nunca.

-No importa, me he divertido más contigo que con la película. –admitió Alice.

-¿He roncado? –le pregunté inseguro de querer oír la respuesta.

-No mucho.

Me detuve en seco, horrorizado.

-Es broma. –me aseguró Alice riendo de nuevo al ver mi cara de angustia. Por lo menos me alegraba saber que la estaba divirtiendo.

-Te lo compensaré con una cena. –le dije subiendo al coche.

-No pasa nada si prefieres ir a casa. Me ha parecido que estabas muy cansado.

-Bueno, déjalo ya. –le pedí empezando a reír yo también. –Iremos a cenar una pizza porque lo ordeno yo y se acabó. –bromeé.

-De acuerdo.

Por suerte mientras cenábamos no me dormí. Alice estuvo tirándome indirectas cada vez que encontraba una buena ocasión para hacerlo, mientras yo le daba manotazos y codazos suaves para que se callara. Al terminar de cenar, nos pasemos por una sala de juegos que había por allí cerca. Estuvimos asesinando zombies y encestando pelotas de baloncesto hasta que nos dolieron los brazos.

-¿Vamos a la playa? –me preguntó Alice una vez estuvimos en la calle.

-¿A la playa?

-Sí, a correr. Aunque si prefieres que vayamos a dormir…

-Vale, vamos a la playa. –la callé antes de que comenzara a reírse de mí otra vez.

Caminemos hasta el paseo marítimo y una vez allí bajemos hasta la arena. Alice empezó a correr hasta el agua, se quitó los zapatos torpemente y después avanzó hasta que la marea tocó sus pies. Aquello no estaba iluminado, por lo que la seguí antes de que nos despistásemos y acabásemos separándonos.

-¿Está fría? –le pregunté a unos cuantos pasos de la orilla

-Compruébalo tú. –me contestó dándole una patada al agua, haciendo que un chorro saliera disparado hacia mí. No me mojó mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba fría.

Alice se tapó la boca con las manos antes de comenzar a reír de nuevo como una desquiciada, y echó a correr por la orilla en cuanto me metí yo también en el agua con zapatos incluidos. Comencé a perseguirla, mojándola cada vez que podía. Mis padres iban a matarme en cuanto vieran mis pintas, pero en aquel momento sólo pensaba en vengarme de Alice. Después de varios minutos corriendo sin parar, se detuvo para respirar y coger aire, y aprovechando la ocasión, la cogí por la cintura sobresaltándola.

-Y ésta, es por no haber dejado de burlarte de mí en toda la noche. –le dije justo antes de soltarla dentro del agua, con tan mala suerte que se agarró a mi camiseta y me arrastró con ella.

Salí a la superficie tosiendo y escupiendo agua, esperando no haberme tragado ningún pez. Me alegré de que aquella noche no hiciese mucho frío porque estaba chorreando por todas partes. Me encontré a Alice a mi lado escurriéndose el cabello.

-Ya te vale. –me acusó con una sonrisa.

-Has empezado tú.

-Tus padres van a matarnos, ¿lo sabes? –me advirtió saliendo del agua, a la vez que expulsaba el agua sobrante de su ropa.

-Sí. Pero bueno, ha valido la pena.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza y después comenzó a caminar hasta fuera de la playa.

-¿Vamos a subir al coche así? –me preguntó enseñándome sus pantalones llenos de arena, y su cabello mojado.

-Me parece que no. Si fuera el mío, tal vez. Pero siendo el de mi padre… lo mejor es que no nos arriesguemos.

-¿Y qué propones?

-Que vayamos caminando. Mañana es domingo, él no va a trabajar, así que podemos venir a buscarlo después de desayunar. Además, no tiene por qué enterarse.

Alice me miró con el ceño fruncido, y después se encogió de hombros.

-Si aseguras que no vamos a meternos en un lío por esto, te creo.

-Anda, vamos. –la alenté empezando a caminar en dirección a mi casa.

Tardemos media hora en llegar, y nos encontremos a mis padres y a mi hermana en el sofá, al parecer discutiendo. Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron nuestras pintas.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? –nos preguntó mi madre alarmada.

-Es obvio. Han estado retozando en la playa. –añadió mi hermana dedicándome una mirada envenenada que no dudé en devolverle.

-Cállate. –le ordené. –No nos ha pasado nada. Hemos tenido un contratiempo. –intenté escaparme por la vía fácil.

-Sólo estábamos jugando. –ayudó Alice.

-Sí, claro, jugando. –volvió a entrometerse Rosalie.

-No me dirás que os habéis metido en mi coche así: mojados y llenos de arena. –me pidió mi padre acercándose a mí.

-No. –fue lo único que pude decir. Mi padre salió de casa y en menos de dos minutos volvió a estar dentro.

-¿Dónde está el coche? –preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

-Delante de la pizzería donde hemos cenado. –opté por ser sincero.

-¿Habéis venido caminando? –preguntó mi madre.

-Sí. No queríamos ensuciar el coche. Papá, mañana por la mañana iremos a buscarlo sin falta.

-Claro que iréis. Y lo mejor es que ahora os deis una ducha y os vayáis a dormir. –nos pidió mirando también a Rosalie.

Alice y yo asentimos subiendo con prisa la escalera, antes de que empezara a enfadarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Suerte que no se iban a enterar. –murmuró fulminándome con la mirada.

Siempre me olvidaba de que tarde o temprano los padres acaban enterándose de todo.

* * *

**Que traviesos son ;P Cada dia me gustan mas, no puedo evitarlo n_n **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, a mi personalmente me gusta mucho mucho. **

**¡Nos leemos en el proximo! **

**XOXO**


	8. Capítulo 7

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-7-**

Cuando acabemos de desayunar, Alice y yo salimos casi corriendo para buscar el coche de mi padre, aunque una vez fuera de casa, ralenticemos el paso. Aquel día hacía mucho calor, así que a los diez minutos de estar en la calle yo ya había empezado a sudar. Me alegré demasiado cuando vi el coche de mi padre aparcado enfrente de la pizzería, que a aquella hora aún estaba cerrada. Nada más subir, conecté el aire acondicionado y después arranqué tranquilamente.

-Bueno, ahora tu padre no se enfadará. –me dijo Alice.

-Tranquila, lo conozco y te aseguro que aunque no parezca mosqueado, lo está. Y lo estará hasta mañana por lo menos.

-Pues parece un hombre muy tranquilo, igual que tu madre.

-Si lo son, pero te aseguro que no querrás verlos enfadados de verdad.

-¿Contigo se enfadan mucho?

-A veces, pero no demasiado. Lo hacen más con mi hermana, que siempre desobedece sus normas.

Alice asintió y después no dijo nada más en lo poco que nos quedaba de trayecto. Al llegar a casa me encontré con mi futuro cuñado repantigado en el sofá.

-Hola, Jazz. –me saludó tranquilamente, como si estuviese en su casa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –fue lo primero que le dije.

-Ya veo que te alegras de verme. He venido a ver a tu hermana, porque si no lo recuerdas, estamos saliendo. –me contestó levantándose y acercándose a nosotros. –Vaya, así que es cierto lo que dice Rose. Te has echado novia y no me has dicho nada. –se lamentó teatralmente.

-A ver, ¿cómo os lo tengo que explicar? –empecé a cansarme. –Alice y yo no somos novios. –alcé la voz.

-Así que te llamas, Alice. –comenzó mi amigo ignorándome. –Yo soy Emmett, el cuñado de tu novio. Por lo que significa que seremos parientes también. – dijo tendiéndole la mano. Alice la estrechó insegura.

-Es que… nosotros no estamos saliendo. –le dijo una vez más.

-¿A no?

-Sólo estoy aquí temporalmente.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos que salir los cuatro juntos alguna vez… -empezó a emocionarse Emmett, pero mi hermana bajó las escaleras en aquel momento, cortándole el rollo:

-Ni lo sueñes. Yo con ella no salgo. –sentenció tan arrogante como los últimos días. –Y ahora, ¿podemos irnos? –le preguntó a su novio impacientemente.

-Vamos.

Emmett se despidió de Alice y de mí, y acto seguido, tanto él como mi hermana salieron de casa.

-Supongo que voy a tener que empezar a disculparme por el modo en que te trata mi hermana. –murmuré.

-No me importa, me han tratado peor, te lo aseguro. –me excusó con una sonrisa.

Pasemos el resto del día sentados en el sofá, comiendo patatas y chucherías mientras veíamos películas.

Al día siguiente tuve que levantarme temprano porque me tocaba ir al instituto. Alice no se había levantado y mi madre me ordenó que no la despertara porque ya que ella no tenía que ir a clase, la dejaría dormir un rato más. La envidié, pero me convencí pensando que me quedaba menos de una semana para ser libre durante algunos meses.

Entonces recordé que aquel día, aparte de tener entrenamiento por la tarde, podía pasar algunos minutos a solas con mi hermana.

No me lo pensé demasiado cuando subí al coche y me senté a su lado:

-¿Qué te pasa con Alice?

-A mí, nada. –me contestó observándose el cabello en el retrovisor.

-Vamos, la odias. ¿Qué te ha hecho? No me dirás que es porque le presté tus pantalones.

-En parte sí, pero no es por eso. Es que no está siendo sincera. Esconde algo.

Recordé la historia que me había explicado acerca de su amigo James, pero aunque quisiera contárselo a mi hermana, no podía. Era cosa de Alice, no mía, así que no tenía ningún derecho a decírselo a nadie.

-No seas desconfiada. Es una buena chica, y seguro que si llegaras a conocerla te caería bien.

-¿Y a ti por qué te importa tanto si la odio o no?

-Bueno, no creo que a ella le guste que estés todo el día despreciándola. Además, no quiero que te enfades conmigo.

-Es que desde que ha aparecido estás siempre con ella. –se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

-No me digas que estás celosa. –aquello me hizo sonreír y todo.

-No. Pero te aseguro que está tramando algo y te está utilizando a ti para conseguirlo.

-Claro que no, somos amigos y ya está.

-¿Sólo amigos? –me preguntó, y yo estuve a punto de darme un golpe contra el volante de lo harto que estaba de aquella preguntita.

-Sí.

-¿Significa eso que no te gusta?

Tardé algo más de lo normal en contestar.

-No sé. Sólo somos amigos, Rosalie. –insistí.

-¿Te gusta más que María?

-Sí, claro. Es obvio. –comencé a reírme ante su pregunta.

-¿Entonces te gusta de verdad?

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que sí?

-Odio que hagas eso, que intentes escapar de una de mis preguntas con otra pregunta. –resopló fastidiada cuando me reí de su cara. –Contéstame.

Dejé de reírme cuando usó ese tono enfadado que ponía la piel de gallina a cualquiera.

-No sé, Rose. La conozco desde hace sólo tres días. –le contesté cansado de aquel tema. –Ahora te toca responder a mi pregunta.

Meditó su respuesta.

-Pues…si te gustara Alice, lo sentiría mucho porque creo que no es la chica adecuada para ti. Ten cuidado con ella, Jazz, porque presiento que te va a hacer daño.

La observé con el ceño fruncido e incluso me entró un escalofrío por sus palabras. Mi hermana se estaba volviendo loca. Se notaba que no conocía a Alice.

Aquel día en el instituto fue tan aburrido como los demás porque lo único que hicimos fue estudiar para los exámenes que tendríamos en los tres próximos días. Me pasé las horas pensando en lo que me había dicho Rosalie en el coche. ¿Por qué debería desconfiar de Alice? Ella no me había dado ningún motivo para hacerlo, e incluso me había explicado uno de sus secretos. Aunque también podría haberme mentido. No obstante aquello no lo creía posible. Se me hacía raro creer que Alice mentía. Mis turbios pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba que ya podíamos salir. Me dirigí a paso lento hasta los vestuarios, recordando que aquel día María no me había hablado. Tal vez había decidido buscarse a otro para molestarlo, así que sonreí feliz y tranquilo. El entrenamiento fue exactamente igual a todos los que hacíamos, así que cuando acabé de ducharme y de vestirme, salí del instituto para dirigirme a casa. Alguien me dio un golpecito en el hombro, e iba a comenzar a maldecir pensando que era María, cuando Alice se colocó delante de mí, cerrándome el paso.

-Hola. –me saludó tan alegre como siempre.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunté sorprendido.

-¿Siempre preguntas lo mismo a modo de saludo? –cuestionó con una risita, y entonces recordé que le había preguntado lo mismo a Emmett el día anterior.

-Ya ves que sí. Pero en serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, he ido al supermercado con tu madre y hemos pasado por aquí delante hace cinco minutos. Entonces me ha explicado que es aquí donde estudias, y como faltaba poco rato para que salieras, le he dicho que te acompañaría caminando.

-Ah… pues gracias por esperarme. Hace años que nadie viene a buscarme. –le dije con una sonrisa.

Comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí. Estuvimos charlando durante todo el camino hasta que se detuvo en seco con la cara desencajada por los nervios y el miedo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté alarmado.

-N-nada, ven, va-vamos a entrar aquí. –tartamudeó estirándome de la manga de la camiseta.

Entremos en una librería bastante vieja en la que había muy pocas personas. Alice casi corrió hasta el final del establecimiento y fingió leer los títulos de los libros que tenía delante, aunque sólo hacía que mirar hacia fuera de la tienda. Fui hasta su lado preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté de nuevo.

-Nada, que quería entrar aquí. –supe que mentía porque le temblaban las manos.

-Alice, no nací ayer. ¿Por qué estás tan asustada?

-No es nada, de veras. Sólo quedémonos aquí dentro durante un rato, ¿vale? –casi me suplicó, por lo que no pude hacer más que asentir. Di varias vueltas a la tienda hasta que se me encendió la bombilla que tenía por cabeza, y me acerqué con rapidez hasta ella, que no se había movido del lugar en el que estaba antes.

-Has visto a James, ¿verdad?

Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando pronuncié aquel nombre. Estuvo buscando alguna mentira para decirme, pero como no encontró ninguna razonable, se limitó a asentir.

-Alice, tienes que denunciarle.

-¡No! –gritó, ganándose una mirada de advertencia del dependiente que fue ignorada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no. Es peligroso, sabría que he sido yo.

-Pero yo te protegería.

-No quiero que lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo? –me enfrentó.

Resoplé enfadado.

-No puedes vivir siempre asustada. Tarde o temprano te encontrará, Alice.

-Lo sé. Por eso me iré de aquí lo antes posible. Sólo necesito algo de dinero.

-Escúchame, quiero que lo denuncies. Mañana te acompañaré a comisaría y…

-¡Que no! –me interrumpió gritando de nuevo. –No voy a hacerlo, ¿vale?

-¿Pero por qué no? –le pregunté desesperado.

-Porque… -se quedó callada durante unos segundos. –Porque él es importante para mí.

-¿Qué? –fue mi turno para alzar la voz.

-No voy a hacerlo porque en realidad él es lo único que hay en mi vida.

La cabeza me estaba dando vueltas. No podía hablar en serio.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿No somos amigos?

-Sí…pero…tú sólo eres un muchacho, Jasper. Tú no sabes nada sobre la vida que he tenido que vivir. Tú siempre has tenido todo lo que has querido. James me entiende. Y ahora, vámonos. –me dijo agachando la cabeza y pasando por mi lado para salir de la tienda.

Sus palabras dolieron más de lo que jamás había imaginado, y me limité a darme la vuelta como un robot para continuar nuestro camino hacia casa.

* * *

**u_u Han cambiado mucho las cosas de un capitulo a otro, como podeis ver. A partir de ahora, la cosa empieza a ponerse buena *muahahahahha...* xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy.**

**¡Hasta el proximo!**

**XOXO**


	9. Capítulo 8

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-8-**

La última conversación normal que había mantenido con Alice no me sirvió en absoluto para que mi concentración mejorara. Mis exámenes finales no fueron tan bien como yo esperaba, aunque de todas formas aprobé todas las materias. Mis padres pusieron mala cara cuando vieron mis calificaciones, en especial al ver mi "bien" de historia cuando siempre sacaba "excelente".

Rosalie no dejaba de enviarme miradas indagadoras cada vez que nos encontrábamos en la misma habitación, así que me pasé la semana ignorándola. Con Alice no había hablado decentemente desde la tarde en la librería. Había estado evitándola, encerrado cada tarde en mi habitación fingiendo que estudiaba. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba. Me parecía absurdo lo que me había dicho. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera algo que no fuese odio por aquel que –según ella –tanto daño le había hecho? Me pasaba todo el día dándole vueltas al tema, pero el viernes por la tarde dejé de hacerlo ya que tenía que concentrarme en el partido. El último de la temporada.

Me encontraba sentado en el vestuario atándome los cordones cuando escuché la voz de Emmett delante de mí.

-Hey, Jazz. ¿Todo bien? –me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Sí, como siempre.

-¿En serio?

Lo miré con una ceja levantada.

-Si estás intentando sonsacarme algo de parte de mi querida hermana, ya te digo que te vas a ir de aquí igual que has venido.

-¿Sonsacarte algo? ¿Eso significa que tienes algo que esconder?

-No. No tengo nada que esconder.

-Rose me ha contado que éstos días estás raro.

-Puede que sea por los exámenes que hemos tenido, o por el partido que vamos a jugar dentro de unos minutos, ¿no te parece? –le pregunté esperando que aquella excusa fuera bastante para aplacarlo.

-Tú nunca te pones nervioso.

-Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera, ¿no?

-Al final terminarás contándomelo. –me contestó con una sonrisita arrogante. La había sacado de Rosalie, seguro.

-Cómo tú digas. –le respondí con los ojos entrecerrados. En aquel momento el entrenador nos ordenó salir al campo. Respiré hondo y di un par de palmadas antes de empezar a caminar hasta el terreno de juego. Una vez allí, paseé mi mirada por las gradas y vi a mis padres con la cámara de vídeo. Con lo poco que me gustaba que me grabaran cada vez que acababa comiéndome el barro, y ellos siempre la llevaban encima. Vi que a su lado se encontraba Alice, que cuando se percató de que la estaba mirando, me saludó y me sonrió. Yo por mi parte me limité a desviar la mirada. Justo delante de nosotros estaban las animadoras. Normalmente me hacía gracia observarlas haciendo piruetas para animarnos, pero aquella vez me pasé toda la introducción mirándome los pies. Lo primero que vi cuando volví a levantar la vista, fue a María gritando mi nombre para "animarme" a la vez que agitaba los pompones. Resoplé por lo bajo. Me equivoqué al pensar que se había olvidado de mí.

Un pitido me sacó de mi ensoñación y al cabo de dos segundos me di cuenta de que el partido acababa de comenzar. Jugábamos contra un equipo del instituto de Seattle que no dudaba en dar patadas a diestro y siniestro cada vez que encontraban una oportunidad. Acabé varias veces en el suelo y con un mal de rodillas impresionante. Tuve alguna que otra ocasión de gol, pero aquel día no estaba lo suficiente concentrado, por lo que las desperdicié todas ganándome varios gritos de mi entrenador diciéndome que no dudaría en sustituirme si continuaba con aquella mala racha. Emmett se encontraba a unos metros de mí defendiendo nuestra portería, y no dudó en echarme una bronca monumental en los quince minutos de descanso.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? –me gritó.

-A mí nada. –me limité a contestarle mientras me secaba el sudor de la frente con la camiseta.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría, no tienes la cabeza en el partido.

-Hoy no estoy inspirado.

-Pues más te vale estarlo en la segunda parte. Necesitamos dos goles para ganar, así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Sólo es un partido escolar. –me enfadé por su seriedad.

-Sí, pero a algunos les importa de verdad. Deja de pensar en tu nueva amiguita y estate por lo que tienes que estar.

Reprimí un gruñido cuando mi entrenador se puso a mi lado, exigiéndome que me concentrara. Incluso me preguntó si quería sentarme en el banquillo en el último partido, y lo único que hice fue negar con la cabeza porque no quería discutir con nadie más. Al cabo de dos segundos pitaron el inicio de la segunda parte. Corrí todo lo que pude, me tiraron al suelo varias veces más e incluso me enfrenté a un imbécil que no dejaba de golpearme cada vez que cogía la pelota. Mi entrenador tuvo que separarme de él antes de que nos liásemos a golpes en medio del campo y el árbitro me sacó la tarjeta amarilla. El entrenador me dio un ultimátum porque se estaba cansando de mi actitud distante y violenta –según él –, así que me callé y continué con el partido. Tuve dos oportunidades más, pero no conseguí meter la maldita pelota en la portería, por lo que cuando el árbitro indicó el final del partido que habíamos perdido, me fui al vestuario entre maldiciones e insultos. Me metí en la ducha enrabiado.

-Vaya partidito has hecho, Jazz. –Emmett tenía ganas de discutir.

-Que te den. –le contesté secándome el pelo con la toalla.

-Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz. ¿Vas a explicarme cuál es tu problema?

-No tengo ninguno. Sólo tengo un mal día.

-De acuerdo, veo que te vas a enfadar si seguimos por ahí, así que mejor cambiamos de tema. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de María?

-Me temo que sí.

-¿Solo?

-Si me estás preguntando si voy a llevar a Alice, la respuesta es sí. –aunque en aquella semana se me habían quitado las ganas de ir con ella.

Asintió lentamente.

Estuvimos hablando durante un par de minutos más hasta que me decidí a salir del vestuario. Mis padres estaban fuera del instituto esperándome, al lado de Alice y de Rosalie.

-¿Qué tal, cielo? –me preguntó mi madre. Era normal que me preguntara eso aquel día. Normalmente, después de un partido solía decirme: "Qué bien has jugado, cielo".

-Ya habéis visto el partido que he hecho. Si la temporada que viene sigo jugando como hoy, me temo que me vais a ver más rato sentado en el banquillo que en el campo.

-No has estado muy fino. –coincidió mi padre. –Pero he grabado todas tus jugadas.

-¿Para qué? Si no ha habido ninguna buena.

-La mejor de todas ha sido cuando casi le partes la cara al imbécil del otro equipo. –intentó animarme Rosalie ganándose una mirada acusadora por parte de mi madre que odiaba la violencia.

-Me ha dejado la pierna hecha un asco. Si llego a pillarlo… -empecé, pero Emmett se unió a nosotros y me interrumpió para variar.

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó a mi hermana.

-¿Os vais a dónde? –preguntó mi madre.

-Es que…iremos a cenar y después nos iremos directamente a la fiesta de María. –le explicó Rosalie poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado para ablandarla.

-Déjales que vayan, tienen que celebrar que se ha acabado el curso. –intentó convencer mi padre a mi madre.

-Está bien. –contestó. –Jasper, ¿tú no vas a ir con ellos? –me preguntó al ver que no me movía del sitio.

-Nosotros cenaremos en casa. –le contesté evitando mirar a Alice.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos.

En el coche nadie dijo nada, y mientras cenábamos me limité a escuchar la conversación distendida que mantuvieron mis padres. Cuando acabé, subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa, y después bajé hasta el salón. Alice bajó dos minutos después que yo. Se había puesto uno de los vestidos que le había comprado mi madre, y no pude evitar mirarla de arriba abajo cuando se puso a mi lado.

-¿Nos vamos? –me preguntó.

-Sí.

-A las dos os quiero aquí a todos. –nos exigió mi madre saliéndonos al paso.

-A las tres. –contesté yo.

-Dos y media.

-Todo el mundo se quedará hasta las tres. –me quejé.

-A las dos y media o no salís de aquí. –nos amenazó.

-Mamá, son las once, llegaremos a casa de María a y media.

-Y tendréis tres horas para divertiros.

-No, porque tendremos que salir de su casa a las dos para llegar aquí puntuales. –volví a quejarme y me sentí como un niño pequeño.

Mi madre suspiró, y supe que había logrado lo que quería.

-A las tres os quiero aquí. Ni un minuto más.

-Gracias, mamá, eres la mejor. –opté por hacerle un poco la pelota.

-Tened cuidado. –nos pidió cuando ya teníamos un pie fuera de casa.

Alice y yo subimos al coche rápidamente, antes de que se arrepintiera de habernos dejado más rato de lo acostumbrado. Nos invadió un silencio incómodo, pero yo no tenía pensado romperlo, por lo que me alegré cuando lo hizo ella.

-No quiero que estés enfadado conmigo. –me dijo jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos.

-No estoy enfadado. Sólo estoy… Sólo intento entenderte. Pero no puedo.

-Mira, quiero que sepas que no estoy enamorada de él. En absoluto. No soy tan tonta como para querer a una persona que me ha hecho daño, pero él es la única persona que me ha cuidado desde que me quedé sola.

Asentí porque no sabía que contestarle. Lo que acababa de decirme me había tranquilizado, pero aún continuaba sin comprenderla. Si quería podía quedarse en mi casa porque estaba seguro de que a mis padres no les importaría, es más, estarían encantados de que así fuera.

-Dejemos este tema. –me pidió. –Pero prométeme que vas a dejar de evitarme y de ignorarme. Además, me gustaría que cuando tengas algo que decirme, me lo digas directamente.

-Está bien.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-No. Al menos que yo sepa. –tal vez sí que tenía algo que decirle, pero me callé porque no estaba seguro.

-De acuerdo. –se acomodó en el asiento y suspiró.

Cuando bajemos del coche, se puso rápidamente a mi lado, observando la gran casa que había delante de nosotros.

-¿Estás preparada para entrar en el infierno?

* * *

**Jejeje...solo os voy a decir que el proximo capitulo promete (y mucho ;P) **

**Ay, solo de imaginar a Jazz jugando al futbol me dan calores *se abanica* **

**¡Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy!**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	10. Capítulo 9

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-9-**

En realidad, aquello más que una casa parecía una jungla. Había varias personas tiradas en el suelo con un vaso en la mano, e incluso algunos delincuentes se habían metido en la piscina de María para manosearse. Empecé a caminar a paso lento hacia dentro de la casa. Un montón de luces de colores iluminaban el salón, e intenté encontrar a algún conocido, pero era imposible entre toda aquella gente que bailaba, se paseaba o simplemente observaba por allí dentro. Alice no se separó de mí en ningún momento, por lo que no tuve que estar preocupándome de ella. Me alegré de que no fuera como Rosalie en sus primeras semanas de noviazgo con Emmett. Cada vez que íbamos a una fiesta, me pasaba la mitad del tiempo buscándola para asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Evité subir al piso de arriba porque sabía que allí estarían todas las parejitas metiéndose mano, así que decidí quedarme en el salón escuchando música.

-¿Esto es una fiesta? –me preguntó, o más bien me gritó Alice al oído, aunque me costó escucharla por el volumen de la música.

-Eso me han dicho. –le respondí de igual forma.

-¿Podemos salir un momento?

Asentí porque no quería quedarme afónico, así que cogí dos vasos llenos de algo que no tenía muy buena pinta y la seguí al jardín. Mis oídos agradecieron que los hubiera alejado de los altavoces, aunque en el patio se escuchaba gente gritando y todavía se podía escuchar el ruido ensordecedor de la música. Tuvimos que sortear a un par de borrachos que no sabían por donde caminaban, y al final nos detuvimos en medio del patio.

-Pues vaya con las fiestecitas que montan los niños ricos, ¿no? –preguntó Alice cogiendo uno de los vasos que llevaba en las manos.

-Sí. Pero he estado en mejores, y suponía que la de María iba a ser buena.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estará la anfitriona? –bromeó.

-Espero que esté arriba, enrollándose con algún tío. Si así es, sentiré lástima por él durante toda la vida.

-¿Estás seguro de que no querrías ser tú ese tío con el que tal vez se esté enrollando? –me preguntó Alice entrecerrando los ojos.

-Segurísimo. Aquí estoy muy bien.

Alice asintió y dio un sorbo de su vaso. No tardó ni medio segundo en escupir el contenido.

-¡Qué asco! –se quejó limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Qué es? –pregunté aguantándome la risa.

-Ni idea, pero para mí que es veneno. Es asqueroso.

Observé con el ceño fruncido aquel líquido que había dentro de mi vaso y me atreví a dar un sorbito. Yo no fui tan exagerado como ella, pero en mi cara se formó una mueca de repulsión.

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado?

-Que va. Es una mezcla de algo muy fuerte.

-Seguro que le han puesto barro. –murmuró Alice arrugando la nariz, probablemente al recordar el sabor.

Cogí mi vaso y el de Alice y los arrojé bien lejos. Ella me observó ceñuda ante mi extraña actitud pero no dijo nada.

-¿Quieres que volvamos dentro? –le pregunté.

-Vamos.

Nada más entrar en la casa, alguien se colgó de mi cuello sobresaltándome.

-¡Jazz! ¡Has venido! –gritó María, y pude darme cuenta de que no iba muy serena. Su aliento olía a alcohol, y casi no se tenía en pie. -¡Anda! ¡Si ha traído a esa nueva amiga suya! –exclamó de nuevo acercándose a Alice, pero la tomé del brazo antes de que llegara hasta ella. Ya había visto a María borracha alguna otra vez, y sabía que era capaz de golpear a cualquiera o de hacer alguna idiotez.

-Bonita fiesta. –le dijo Alice para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Claro, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Creías que iba a ser un asco y que podrías humillarme delante de Jazz? –volvió a gritar.

-María, tranquilízate un poco. –le pedí yo, buscando a su ejército de perritos falderos, que para nuestra mala suerte, aquella noche no la acompañaban.

-Pero si estoy tranquila. –me contestó riéndose sin motivo, abrazándome de nuevo. – ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación? –me preguntó "inocentemente" al oído. –Me parece que he olvidado algo.

-No, mejor que no. No puedo dejar sola a Alice. –yo ya sabía que en realidad no había olvidado nada, la conocía bastante bien como para estar al tanto de sus intenciones. Seguramente querría violarme.

-Puedo presentarle a alguno de mis amigos para que se entretenga, si quieres. –me contestó María. –¿O es que prefieres entretenerla tú?

-Mira, déjalo ya. –le exigí separándola de mí. Cuando estaba sobria ya era insoportable, pero estando borracha era intolerable.

-Vamos, Jazz. Tengo ganas de divertirme un rato. –empezó a reír de nuevo, rodeándome otra vez con sus brazos.

-Pues diviértete con otro que no sea yo. –le dije tomándola de las muñecas para alejarla de mí. Me separé de ella y cogí a Alice de la mano, llevándola hasta la mesa donde estaban las bebidas.

-¿Estás seguro de haberla abandonado allí?

-Está en su casa, no le pasará nada.

Alguien me golpeó con bastante fuerza en el hombro y me di la vuelta enfadado para devolver el golpe, pero me encontré con Emmett y con mi hermana.

-Pensábamos que ya no vendríais. –nos dijo él a modo de saludo.

-Sí, al final sí. –contesté frotándome el hombro castigado.

-Ya hemos visto que has tenido que quitarte a María de encima. –me pinchó con una risita.

-Para variar… Por cierto, mi hermana tiene que estar en casa a las tres. Órdenes de nuestra madre. –le informé.

-¿Y tú qué? –preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo también, pero estoy seguro de que Emmett no nos va a llevar con su coche. Por eso hemos venido en el mío.

-De acuerdo, pues hasta luego. –se despidió mi amigo.

-¿A dónde vais? –pregunté yo como un idiota.

-Al piso de arriba. –me contestó mi hermana guiñándome un ojo. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que iban a hacer en el piso de arriba, y escuché la risa de Alice a mi lado.

-Qué inocente eres. –continuó riéndose.

-Pues ya ves que sí. Desde que está con Emmett, mi hermana se ha convertido en una pervertida. –le expliqué.

-Tendrás que aguantarte.

En aquel momento pusieron una canción que, para mi sorpresa, me gustaba, y al final me decidí:

-¿Te apetece bailar? –le pregunté a Alice.

-¡Claro! –contestó ella gritando, tomándome de la mano y casi arrastrándome hacia donde se encontraban bailando los demás.

Yo había pensado en bailar separados, como hacían todos, cada uno respetando el espacio vital del otro, pero Alice colocó sus manos en mis hombros y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de aquella canción. Yo no sabía bailar muy bien, pero me defendí como pude tomándola cada poco tiempo de las manos y haciéndola girar con gracia. Nos reímos mucho, y aunque muchos idiotas no dejaron de mirar nuestra peculiar forma de bailar, no dejemos de hacerlo. Agradecí que las siguientes canciones fueran menos animadas que las anteriores porque ya me estaba empezando a faltar el aire, e iba a detenerme para descansar cuando Alice me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se pegó a mí para continuar bailando. Apoyó su mejilla en mi hombro y siguió moviéndose, ésta vez con más lentitud. Estuve varios segundos pensando en lo que debía hacer, así que al final me decidí y coloqué mis manos en su cintura. Su pesada respiración me hacía cosquillas en el cuello y me había puesto nervioso, pero no quería moverme demasiado porque no quería que se separara de mí. Al cabo de varios minutos me percaté de que la música era animada nuevamente y que nosotros continuábamos con nuestro ritmo pausado, pero hice caso omiso a los gritos y al ruido de los demás, y volví a concentrarme. Alice levantó ligeramente su cabeza y me observó durante unos pocos segundos para después volverse a apoyar en mi hombro.

-¿Estás cansada? –le pregunté sin la necesidad de gritar por lo cerca que estábamos.

-Un poco.

-¿Quieres que vayamos fuera otra vez? –pregunté de nuevo y asintió.

Se separó de mí pero me cogió de la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Comenzó a caminar delante de mí hacia la salida, y en el trayecto, vi a María fulminándonos con la mirada. Al parecer nos había estado viendo bailar y también estaba viendo nuestras manos enlazadas. A la mañana siguiente no se acordaría de nada, supuse. Y aunque lo hiciera, me importaba poco.

Una vez fuera, Alice se detuvo a escasos pasos de mi coche y me observó.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya a casa?

-No. Pero tengo un poco de frío. –me explicó frotándose los brazos con fuerza.

Abrí la puerta trasera del coche para que entrara y dejara de tener frío aunque fuese por un rato. Me pidió que me sentara a su lado, dándole unas cuantas palmaditas al asiento. Le hice caso y entré con ella aunque yo no tenía frío.

-Al final no ha estado tan mal, ¿no crees? –me preguntó ladeando la cabeza para mirarme.

-Ha estado bien. Aunque sigo pensando que ha habido fiestas mejores.

-Claro, seguro que las fiestas que tú calificas como "mejores" son las que has acabado liándote con alguna chica. ¿Me equivoco?

-Pues sí te equivocas, lista. –la pinché. –En otras, la música era mejor y las bebidas también. –recordé formando una mueca de asco.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar porque no es muy difícil de conseguir. –coincidió riéndose, y después estuvo varios minutos callada. – ¿Alguna vez te has liado con María? –me preguntó bajito.

-Una vez. Pero hace mucho tiempo de eso.

-¿Cuánto hace?

-Dos años, creo. Fue en una fiesta en la que bebí más de la cuenta y acabemos en el sofá. Me parece que fue ese día en el que empezó a perseguirme. Pero nunca ha pasado nada más entre ella y yo. –quise asegurarle y no entendí el por qué.

Asintió pero no dijo nada. Suspiró y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. Después se separó y me miró fijamente.

-Espero que lo que voy a hacer no arruine nuestra amistad. –me dijo, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me besó. Me quedé atónito, pero reaccioné rápido y le correspondí al beso. Enredó sus manos en mi pelo y yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Claro que tampoco podíamos movernos mucho allí dentro, pero agradecí el espacio reducido, así teníamos una excusa para juntarnos más. Acaricié su espalda y bajé hasta sus caderas, después coloqué una mano en su muslo, esperando que la apartara de un manotazo, pero no lo hizo, por lo que me atreví a acariciarlo suavemente. Ella se separó de mis labios y me besó la mejilla, la mandíbula y finalmente el cuello. Decidí hacer lo mismo y me entretuve mordisqueando uno de sus hombros. Volvió a buscar mis labios con los suyos casi con desesperación, y tuve que apoyarme en el asiento para que no cayésemos al suelo. Después de varios minutos que se me pasaron volando, se me ocurrió abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que eran las tres menos veinte de la madrugada. Me separé de ella sin ganas de hacerlo y le indiqué la hora que era.

-Tu madre nos va a matar. –murmuró saliendo del coche para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

-Estará durmiendo, espero. –le dije arrancando con rapidez y con algo de torpeza.

Durante el trayecto no dijimos nada, pero me entretuve observando como Alice se peinaba e intentaba arreglar su imagen después de lo que había sucedido.

En realidad, no pensé demasiado en lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, por lo que una sonrisita se plantó en mis labios y ahí estuvo durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

**Jijijiji son un par de pillines ;P ¡Me encanta este capitulo! No puedo evitarlo, pero me encanto escribirlo y siendo poco modesta, me gusto mucho el resultado. **

**Asi que espero que vosotros opineis lo mismo :D**

**Hablando de fiestas...esta noche yo voy a una... ¡A ver si encuentro a mi Jazz personal! :P**

**¡Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**XOXO**


	11. Capítulo 10

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-10-**

Me desperté y nada más hacerlo volví a sonreír. Parecía un idiota, pero no podía evitarlo. Me metí en la ducha rememorando todos los instantes que valieron la pena de la noche anterior, igual que había hecho durante toda la noche. Se podía decir que había dormido unas cuatro horas en total, porque había estado dando vueltas en la cama pensando en como debía actuar aquel día con Alice. Al final decidí comportarme como siempre, porque de todos modos, sólo nos habíamos divertido un poco. Ninguno de los dos se había declarado al otro, y era normal. Ni ella estaba enamorada de mí, ni yo lo estaba de ella. O al menos eso creía.

Me vestí rápidamente y bajé a desayunar. Aquella mañana tenía mucha hambre, por lo que nada más entrar en la cocina me senté como un rayo, esperando que mi madre me pusiera rápido el desayuno. Tal vez nos malcriaba demasiado.

-Caray, buenos días. –me saludó sorprendida al verme tan enérgico.

-Buenos días. ¿Aún no se ha levantado nadie? –pregunté al ver que estábamos solos en la cocina.

-Pues no, aunque ya sabemos que tu hermana no se levantará hasta dentro de dos horas, por lo menos. –se rió mi madre, y tenía razón. Rosalie era una marmota.

Me colocó mi plato lleno de cereales y de leche y comencé a engullirlo, literalmente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cielo? –me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

-Sí, perfectamente.

-Buenos días. –escuchemos detrás de nosotros y nos dimos la vuelta. Alice aún iba con el pijama, y con la tontería que llevaba encima, se me cayó la cuchara sobre la mesa causando un ruidito agudo que se metió en mis oídos.

-Buenos días. –le respondimos los dos. Mi madre se levantó y empezó a prepararle el desayuno. Alice se sentó a mi lado y me dirigió una mirada divertida que no dudé en devolverle. Me alegré de que no estuviera enfadada ni nada por el estilo. Al final nunca sabía como iban a terminar reaccionando las chicas con las que acababa teniendo algo, por lo que me tranquilicé al ver que se lo tomaba tan bien.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta, chicos? –nos preguntó mi madre.

-Pues…bien. –contesté con una sonrisita.

-¿Sólo bien?

-He estado en mejores, pero se puede decir que la de ayer la clasifico como una de las buenas. Al menos, por como terminó. –Alice carraspeó ante mi respuesta, y estuve seguro de que se estaba aguantando la risa.

-¿Y cómo terminó? -preguntó mi madre con la ceja levantada. A ella no se le escapaba una, pero no iba a explicarle lo que hicimos en el asiento trasero de mi coche.

-No seas fisgona. –le contesté cruzándome de brazos.

-Espero que no os metierais en ningún lío.

-Claro que no, -contestó esta vez Alice. –nos portemos muy bien.

Fue mi turno para evitar reírme.

-¿Eso significa que no bebisteis ni una sola gota de alcohol?

-Te lo aseguramos. Tal vez una gota sí, pero es que esa bebida era un asco. –recordé con una mueca de repulsión.

-Bueno, entonces mejor. ¿Viste a tu hermana y a Emmett por allí?

-Sí, pero sólo durante cinco minutos. Después…ya no supimos donde estaban. –aquello lo hacíamos siempre. Yo encubría a mi hermana y ella a mí, aunque estaba casi seguro de que nuestros padres sabían todo lo que hacíamos en las fiestas.

-De acuerdo. Terminad de desayunar. –nos pidió mi madre saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando estuvimos seguros de que ya no nos escuchaba, fue cuando empecemos a reírnos.

-Menos mal que tu madre no insiste demasiado. –murmuró Alice comiéndose su desayuno.

-Pues sí. –contesté. Entonces, una mancha en su cuello captó mi atención y recé por que no fuera lo que yo creía que era.

-¿Qué? –preguntó inquieta ante mi cara de angustia.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

-¿Qué tengo? –preguntó asustada, y corrió hasta el espejo más cercano. Segundos después escuché un pequeño grito y agaché la cabeza. Mis súplicas no habían sido escuchadas. –No puedo creerlo. –se quejó entrando de nuevo en la cocina, tapándose el cuello con una mano. –No recuerdo que…

-Yo no recuerdo todo lo que pasó, si es que eso te sirve.

-No me sirve, eso no me va a quitar el cardenal.

Escondí una sonrisita tras mi cuchara y después terminé de desayunar. Mi madre entró en la cocina como una bala, y empezó a buscar algo por todos los lugares.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté levantando una ceja.

-Que no encuentro el anillo que me regaló tu padre cuando cumplimos los veinte años de casados. –me explicó nerviosa.

-A lo mejor lo dejaste en tu habitación.

-No, ya he mirado por todos los sitios y no está. Tampoco está en el salón, y esperaba que estuviera aquí.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarlo?

-Me haríais un favor. –aceptó.

Alice y yo comencemos a mirar dentro de todos los armarios, cajones y huecos que había en la cocina, pero no encontremos más que polvo y utensilios para cocinar. Tuve que reprimir más de una carcajada al verla buscando el anillo con sólo una mano, porque la otra la tenía alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando desistimos de buscarlo, mi hermana entró en la habitación.

-Buenos días. –nos saludó mientras bostezaba. Ella también iba en pijama, y eso significaba que el único aplicado en aquella casa era yo. – ¿Qué hacéis?

-Buscamos aquel anillo que papá le regaló a mamá por su veinte aniversario.

-¿No lo has visto en ninguna parte, cielo? –le preguntó mi madre a Rosalie, a lo que ésta negó. –Bueno, continuaré buscándolo. –nos comentó cuando acabó de prepararle el desayuno también a mi hermana, y después salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué tal lo pasasteis en la fiesta? –le pregunté a Rosalie.

-Bien, aunque era un poco aburrida. Casi no había ambiente.

-Ya, eso sí.

-¿Y tú? –me preguntó ignorando por completo a Alice, que aún continuaba tapándose el cuello.

-No estuvo mal.

-Yo voy…un momento a la habitación. –me dijo Alice, y entendí que iba a intentar tapar la marca que le había hecho.

Cuando salió de la cocina, mi mirada se encontró con la de Rosalie.

-¿Qué demonios hicisteis?

-¿A qué te refieres? –intenté hacerme el loco.

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. Dime, ¿qué le pasa a Alice? ¿Se ha levantado con mal de cuello? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Qué graciosa eres.

-No intentes escabullirte, hermanito, que no soy tonta. ¿Tú sabes la de veces que he tenido que tapar los cardenales que me deja Emmett para que ni papá ni mamá se enteren?

-Papá y mamá ya lo saben.

-Vale, pero deja de intentar escaparte. ¿Qué hicisteis?

-Ya lo sabes, no sé ni para qué me lo preguntas.

-Pues tal vez porque no quiero que esa te haga daño.

-Rosalie, sólo fue un lío, ¿vale? No sé si te has fijado, pero Alice no lleva ninguna alianza ni nada parecido. Fue algo espontáneo. Y lo hicimos porque tuvimos ganas. Se acabó.

-¿Con eso quieres decir que no significó nada para ti?

Me estaba poniendo nervioso con aquella conversación.

-Pues no lo sé, pero no quiero pensar en eso.

-Más te vale tener cuidado con ella.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza. Era imposible discutir algo con mi hermana porque era más terca incluso que yo, así que opté por no contradecirla.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, hermanita, pero sé cuidarme solo. –añadí dirigiéndome fuera de la cocina.

-Pues no lo parece cuando estás con ella. –llegué a escuchar justo antes de entrar en el salón. Mi madre se encontraba agachada, buscando debajo del sofá su anillo tan preciado.

-¿No lo has encontrado?

-No, ya no sé dónde buscarlo. –me contestó deprimida. –Si llego a perder ese anillo…

-No pasará nada, mamá. Ya verás como al final lo encontraremos.

-Eso espero.

Alice bajó en aquel momento vestida con una blusa y unos vaqueros, y me indicó con el dedo que saliera al jardín con ella. Dejé a mi madre seguir con su búsqueda y la alcancé.

-¿Has podido taparlo? –le pregunté una vez fuera.

-He hecho lo que he podido. Me he puesto pasta de dientes y maquillaje, y al final creo que se disimula bastante. –me explicó enseñándome el cuello. Aún se veía, pero no tanto como antes. Era mejor eso que nada, porque, obviamente, no podía ponerse ninguna bufanda ni ningún pañuelo ya que estábamos a mediados de junio. Sería demasiado obvio.

-Lo siento. –me disculpé.

-No pasa nada. Se puede decir que no fue sólo culpa tuya. –me excusó. –Y, además, me gustó mucho. –añadió en voz baja con una sonrisilla.

-A mí también.

La sonrisa de Alice se expandió y se puso a mirar hacia ambos lados. Cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie, se acercó y me dio un beso que me pareció demasiado corto.

-¿Vamos a pasear? –me preguntó tomándome de la mano, y sin que yo pudiera responder, me arrastró fuera de la casa.

* * *

**Son mas pillines de lo que nos pensabamos, ¿verdad? Jijijiji... **

**Ya esta empezando la "accion" por decirlo de alguna manera, a partir de este capitulo empezaran a pasar cosillas... que no os pienso adelantar xD pero que serviran para capitulos futuros (se que me explico fatal, pero no quiero desvelar nada ;P)**

**¿Os ha gustado el capi? ¡Espero que si!**

**¡Hasta el proximo!**

**XOXO**


	12. Capítulo 11

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-11-**

Estuvimos tonteando durante toda la semana. Tuve que aguantar las miradas acusadoras de Rosalie cada vez que nos cruzábamos, y me ponía nervioso que no dejara de observarnos con reproche cada vez que Alice y yo estábamos juntos. Pensé seriamente en hablar con ella para decirle que dejara de meterse en mis asuntos, pero al final decidí no hacerlo porque no quería empeorar las cosas entre los dos. El miércoles, Emmett se presentó en casa estropeándonos los planes a mí y a Alice. Aquel día mi madre se había llevado a Rosalie al dentista, y le había prometido pasar la tarde yendo de compras para compensarla, así que me inventé un dolor de cabeza para quedarme en casa, y Alice le dijo que no tenía ganas de ir, así que felizmente tendríamos la casa para nosotros hasta que mi padre volviera de trabajar. Mi querido amigo se plantó en el salón de casa diciendo que esperaría hasta que Rosalie llegara, y entonces pensé que posiblemente mi hermana estaba detrás de todo eso porque no quería que me quedara solo con Alice. Era una manipuladora.

-Emmett, mi hermana no está y llegará por la tarde. Además, ¿no sabías que hoy tenía dentista?

-No. –me contestó tranquilamente.

-Ya, seguro. –murmuré fastidiado acomodándome en el sofá. Alice me miró divertida. – ¿Seguro que no tienes nada más que hacer? ¿No tienes a nadie más a quién fastidiar? –le pregunté de nuevo, mosqueado.

-Jasper. –me avisó Alice, no era plan de que me enfadara tanto por aquello, pero así estaban las cosas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Teníais planes?

-Pues sí.

-Genial, podéis llevarlos a cabo, yo no os molestaré. Aunque si era una excursión, me uno a vosotros. –contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A veces me preguntaba si Emmett era tan experto en mujeres y citas como presumía.

Resoplé fastidiado y me froté la frente para que se me quitara el dolor de cabeza que me estaba empezando a dar.

-¡Guau! –el grito de Emmett hizo que levantara la cabeza asustado. A continuación comenzó a reír como un desquiciado observando a Alice. – ¿No me digáis que…? ¿Eso de ahí es…? –no era capaz de acabar ni una sola frase antes de que la risa lo venciera.

Me hundí en el sofá todo lo que pude. Emmett no, por favor. Él era la última persona que debería haber visto la marca en el cuello de Alice. Maldije interiormente e intenté que el sofá me tragara.

-Bueno, déjalo ya. –me quejé enfadado al ver que continuaba con sus carcajadas de perturbado.

-Es que esto es genial. –dijo dejando de reír mientras se secaba las lágrimas que la risa le había producido. –Muy bien, Jazz. Vas aprendiendo. –me felicitó palmeándome el hombro. Sentí vergüenza ajena. Alice no había dicho ni hecho nada desde hacía un rato y supuse que también estaba avergonzada.

-¿Fue en la fiesta de María?

Asentí.

-¿Dónde?

-Emmett, no te voy a decir nada porque eso no te importa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero quiero los detalles. –se quejó cruzándose de brazos como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Pues no te los pienso dar, eres un pervertido. ¿Acaso yo te pregunto los detalles de lo que tú y mi hermana hacéis?

-No, pero no me importaría contártelos. Mira, si quieres te digo dónde y cuándo fue la última vez que…

-¡No! ¡Déjalo, por favor! –le supliqué tapándome los oídos, y Alice comenzó a reír ante mi aterrorizada expresión.

-Tal vez si me escucharas aprenderías varias cosas importantes.

-No, no hace falta.

Entonces Emmett se acercó a Alice y comenzó a inspeccionarle el cuello con atención.

-¿Qué puñetas haces? –le pregunté entre enfadado y atónito.

-Lo hiciste bien porque ha durado varios días. Muy bien, Jazz. Estoy orgulloso de ti. –me sonrojé de pies a cabeza. Ya no aguantaba más ésta conversación.

-Bueno, ¿quieres comer algo?

-No, podemos ver la tele. O… -nos miró con una sonrisita que yo conocía muy bien. –Creo que ya sé cuáles eran vuestros planes para hoy, y acabo de darme cuenta de que sobro.

-Gracias a Dios. –farfullé.

-Bueno, me voy. Cuando vuelva tu hermana dile que he venido y que hemos mantenido una conversación muy interesante. –entrecerré los ojos. Mi amigo caminó hasta la puerta, entonces, antes de salir volvió a asomarse por el marco: –Por cierto, Alice. Sé que querías que me quedara, pero me temo que ya tengo pareja, así que vas a tener que divertirte sólo con Jazz. También sé que es poca cosa, pero dale una oportunidad al chico. –bromeó el muy idiota.

-¡Imbécil! –grité arrojándole un cojín a la cabeza, que alcanzó a la puerta justo cuando él la cerró entre carcajadas.

Escuché la risa de Alice a mi lado y la observé con una ceja levantada.

-¿Te ha hecho gracia?

-Mucha. –reconoció tapándose la boca con las manos. – ¿Tengo que sentirme halagada?

-No. –contesté, y después nos invadió el silencio. Bien. Estábamos solos, justo lo que queríamos. ¿Y ahora qué? – ¿Qué quieres hacer? –le pregunté a Alice como un idiota. El silencio me estaba matando.

-Lo que quieras. Podemos…comer algo, ver la tele, escuchar música, salir un rato…

Empecé a reírme de golpe. Aquella situación era ridícula.

-Parecemos dos niños pequeños, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí. –comenzó a reír ella también. –Y en realidad, no entiendo el por qué. – contestó acercándose a mí.

-Bueno, podemos volver a los planes que teníamos al principio. –insinué "inocentemente".

Sonrió sugerentemente y acortó la poca distancia que nos separaba para besarme. Se colocó sobre mí y empezó a acariciar mi espalda y mi cabello. No quise quedarme atrás, por lo que, a la vez que profundizaba el beso, acaricié su cintura por debajo de la blusa haciendo que se estremeciera. Abandoné sus labios y me dirigí a su cuello, pero Alice se apartó con una mirada acusadora. Le sonreí con una inocencia que no sentía.

-No te preocupes. Tendré más cuidado ésta vez. –le aseguré.

-Más te vale.

Sin dejar de sonreír, continué con lo que estaba haciendo mientras mis manos viajaban por sus caderas y por sus piernas. Alice besó mi oreja y mi barbilla, y después volvió a unir sus labios a los míos.

Estuve a punto de gritar cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Empiezo a pensar que esto es el destino. –murmuré, harto de las interrupciones.

-Contesta, anda. –me dijo Alice con una risita, sentándose en el sofá de nuevo.

Me puse el teléfono en la oreja con cansancio.

-¿Diga?

-_Hola, cielo_. –era mi madre.

-Hola. ¿Qué ocurre?

-_Nada, es sólo para avisarte de que ya vamos hacia casa. _

-¿Ya? ¿Pero no ibais a quedaros para ir de compras?

-_Sí, ésos eran nuestros planes iniciales, pero ¿no te has fijado en la tormenta que está cayendo?_ –me preguntó extrañada.

Observé por la ventana y me percaté de que, efectivamente, estaba diluviando y casi granizando.

-Pues sí. –acepté sorprendido.

-_Bueno, pues ya vamos para casa, cielo. Hasta ahora._ –se despidió mi madre y colgó.

Suspiré.

-¿Era tu madre? –preguntó Alice.

-Sí. Dice que ya vienen.

-¿Ya?

Asentí.

-Está lloviendo a mares.

Alice corrió hacia la ventana y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No me había dado cuenta. –murmuró avergonzada.

-Entonces ya somos dos. –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mi hermana y mi madre llegaron diez minutos después, empapadas. Al parecer habían dejado el coche fuera, y en el trayecto desde el vehículo hasta a casa se habían mojado de lo lindo.

Agradecí al dentista que le hubiera tenido que poner empastes a mi hermana, así no podría hablar hasta que no se le pasara el efecto de la anestesia, aunque aquello no impidió que continuara enviándome miradas fulminantes.

Por la tarde, mi padre llegó a casa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le pregunté preocupado.

-He perdido la pluma que me regaló tu abuelo.

-¿La de plata? –volví a preguntar, sorprendido.

Asintió con pesar.

-La llevaba en el maletín, con mis cosas para el trabajo, pero no está. Ni la pluma, ni el estuche.

-Tal vez te la has dejado en el hospital.

-No, hoy no la tenía en el maletín.

-Entonces, quizá te la has olvidado aquí, en casa.

-Eso espero. Voy a ver si la encuentro. –me dijo dándome una palmadita en el hombro.

Fruncí el ceño. Últimamente todo el mundo perdía cosas. Yo no lo entendía. Y después me acusaban a mí de despistado.

Por la noche no dejó de llover, e incluso empezó a tronar, y mi habitación se iluminaba de vez en cuando gracias a los rayos, dándole así un aspecto tétrico. Estaba empezando a dormirme cuando escuché que se abría la puerta. Me sentí como en una de esas películas de terror, pero todo el miedo se esfumó cuando vi a Alice parada enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté encendiendo la luz que me dañó los ojos.

-Es que… –empezó, y me di cuenta de que parecía avergonzada. –No me gustan mucho las tormentas, y mucho menos los truenos. ¿Te importa si ésta noche duermo contigo?

Pensé que estaba bromeando, pero al ver su cara de angustia entendí que lo decía de verdad. Repasé lo que aquello provocaría si alguien se enteraba: mi hermana me mataría directamente, tanto a mí como a Alice. Mi madre tal vez armaría un escándalo, al igual que mi padre. Además, estaba seguro de que dormiría más bien poco teniéndola a mi lado, pero dejé mis depravados pensamientos a un lado y me destapé haciéndole hueco. Me sonrió y se metió en la cama conmigo. Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, quedando boca arriba. Después se puso de lado y quedemos cara a cara.

-Gracias. Ya sé que soy una pesada, pero las tormentas son una de las pocas cosas que realmente me asustan.

Asentí lentamente, tragando saliva por lo cerca que estábamos. Alice me sonrió y se acurrucó más contra mí cuando un trueno resonó en toda la habitación.

-Buenas noches. –me dijo justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches. –contesté yo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Definitivamente, aquella noche la iba a pasar en vela.

* * *

**Ainss...nuestro Jazz se esta ilusionando bastante...pero yo no digo nada xD **

**Por lo que he visto en vuestros reviews, la gran mayoria de vosotras ya estais empezando a sospechar y estoy segura de que vais por el buen camino, pero vais a tener que esperar un poco para saber si estais o no en lo cierto ;P**

**Me encanta Emmett, no lo puedo evitar. Me encanta que saque de sus casillas a Jasper xD**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capi y que me dejeis muchos reviews.**

**¡Hasta el proximo!**

**XOXO**


	13. Capítulo 12

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-12-**

El lunes siguiente mi madre nos exigió limpiar nuestras habitaciones de arriba abajo porque decía que no hacíamos nada en todo el día, y algo de razón tenía. Tardé casi tres cuartos de hora en limpiar el polvo, ordenar el armario, barrer y fregar toda la habitación, así que cuando terminé, bajé al salón y me derrumbé en el sofá. Alice se encontraba en uno de los sillones leyendo una revista.

-¿Me lo parece a mí o has tardado mucho?

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Vete a saber lo que tienes escondido en tu habitación para que hayas estado tanto rato limpiándola y recogiéndola. –comentó con una risita sin dejar de leer su revista.

La miré con la ceja levantada.

-¿Y tú por qué has tardado tan poco?

-Fácil. Allí no hay nada mío. Sólo he tenido que barrer y fregar.

Resoplé y cerré los ojos.

-¿Jazz?

Abrí de nuevo los ojos para mirarla.

-¿Qué?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.

-Aquí no. ¿Salimos fuera? –me preguntó, y yo asentí levantándome.

Al parecer, lo que tenía que decirme era importante porque por lo visto, no quería que nadie nos molestase. Una vez en el exterior de la casa, Alice se sentó en uno de los bancos que adornaban nuestro jardín y entrelazó sus manos en un gesto nervioso.

-¿Sobre qué quieres que hablemos? –empecé a hablar en vista de que no iba a hacerlo ella.

-Sobre nosotros.

Me puse nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-Mira…–empezó. –tú sabes que me gustas, y todo lo que ha pasado en esta última semana ha sido genial, pero creo que ya es hora de que continuemos tratándonos como antes.

La observé con el ceño fruncido. Me estaba perdiendo en alguna parte.

-Me refiero a que ante todo somos amigos, y quiero que sigamos siéndolo. –prosiguió.

-Creo que no te estoy siguiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que ha pasado en esta semana con que seamos amigos?

Suspiró. Al parecer no había previsto que no la entendiera a la primera.

-Me parece que…si continuamos haciendo lo que hemos estado haciendo esta última semana, dejaremos de ser amigos. Y yo no quiero que eso pase.

-¿Estás diciendo que…debemos continuar tratándonos como lo hacíamos antes de la fiesta?

Asintió lentamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, porque tú me importas de verdad y no quiero estropearlo.

Medité sus palabras y al final me di cuenta de que no tenían sentido. Pero tampoco podía obligarla a que hiciera algo que no quisiera, así que asentí.

-Jazz, –murmuró tomándome de las manos. –escucha. Mi vida ha cambiado un montón y muy rápido desde el día que nos conocimos. Así que necesito algo de tiempo para situarme. ¿Me entiendes?

Volví a asentir sin mirarla y me sentí como un imbécil.

-No quiero que te sientas mal. –añadió al ver mi cara de amargura.

-No pasa nada, te entiendo. –murmuré.

-Entonces, ¿me prometes que no te vas a enfadar?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Tú has tomado una decisión, la que has creído mejor. Así que yo tengo que respetarla. –me sorprendió mi tranquilidad cuando dije aquellas palabras.

-Gracias. –me abrazó y besó mi mejilla. –Eres el mejor.

Se levantó del banco y comenzó a caminar hasta la casa, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. Empecé a sentirme mal y no quise que eso pasara. Éramos amigos, nunca habíamos acordado otra cosa. Entonces, ¿por qué me molestaba tanto aquella decisión que había tomado?

Varios minutos después entré en la casa y me fui derecho a mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama como un niño enfadado y ahí me quedé. Escuché la puerta abrirse, y me enfadé aún más cuando vi a Rosalie en el marco.

-¿Tú no sabes llamar o qué? –gruñí sin motivo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no es el mejor momento.

-Yo creo que sí, y quieras o no, tarde o temprano lo vamos a hacer, así que mejor lo hacemos ahora. –entró cerrando la puerta y se sentó en la cama. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Ahora eres mi psicóloga?

-Jasper, que te conozco. Por si no lo recuerdas, somos mellizos y te conozco como la palma de mi mano. ¿Has discutido con ella?

-No.

Me observó con una ceja levantada al ver que no añadía nada más.

-No me voy a ir hasta que me lo cuentes, y créeme, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Resoplé fastidiado y me incorporé, quedando sentado como ella.

-Quiere que continuemos siendo amigos.

-¿Erais algo más? –preguntó Rosalie con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

-No. Pero…no sé. Había algo entre nosotros.

-¿Un lío?

-Supongo que sí. Pero…me ha dicho que necesita tiempo.

-Pues vaya con la niñita. –murmuró Rosalie formando una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

-Creo que en el fondo es culpa mía. Se supone que esto no debe afectarme tanto porque sólo somos amigos. ¿No?

Rosalie me observó con una sonrisa triste y me acarició la mano.

-Me parece que en tu caso ya es tarde para que digas eso. Ella no es sólo una amiga para ti.

Me tapé la cara con las manos, exasperado.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

-Pues…olvidarla. Sabes que odio decir esto, pero es obvio que ahora es necesario que lo diga: te lo dije.

-No me ayudas mucho. –murmuré enfadado.

-Jazz, no me culpes a mí. Yo intenté avisarte, algo me decía que te iba a hacer daño.

-Ella no lo ha hecho con esa intención, ¿vale? Ella sólo quiere pensar, y por el momento no querrá que nada ni nadie la moleste.

Rosalie empezó a reír.

-Por Dios, ¿tú te estás escuchando? Estás más colado por ella de lo que me pensaba. Ahora resulta que la estás defendiendo.

Me sonrojé de pies a cabeza.

-Pensaba que lo que querías era ayudarme, pero si vas a reírte de mí durante mucho más tiempo ya puedes largarte.

-No te mosquees. No sé si voy a poder ayudarte, pero supongo que sí podré darte algunos consejos.

-Ya me has dado uno. Me has dicho que la olvide, y desde ahora te diré que no puedo.

-¿Ya lo has intentado?

-Es que no quiero olvidarla.

-¿Eso significa que te gusta torturarte?

-No. Eso significa que si ella quiere que seamos amigos, lo seremos. Y se acabó.

Rosalie suspiró y se levantó lentamente de la cama.

-Mira, dentro de un tiempo, cuando acabe de romperte el corazón, no me digas que no intenté ayudarte. –abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación cerrándola.

Maldije con ganas durante un rato hasta que me cansé y me tumbé de nuevo con la almohada en la cara. No tenía ni ganas de pensar.

A la hora de la cena, ni Alice, ni Rosalie, ni yo hablemos, por lo que dejemos que mis padres charlaran.

-Chicos, hay algo que tenemos que deciros. –anunció mi madre haciendo que los tres levantásemos la cabeza para observarla. –Éste viernes se celebra en Nueva York una convención de médicos, y vuestro padre ha decidido ir, así que os quedaréis solos durante unos días.

-¿Vas a acompañarlo? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Sí. Ahora me diréis que no os alegra tener la casa para vosotros solos. –dijo mi madre con una risita.

Pensé que antes sí que me hubiera alegrado porque aquello significaría que Rosalie estaría cada día con Emmett, y Alice y yo podríamos estar juntos y solos durante varios días, pero en aquel momento, me daba igual.

-¿Cuánto dura esa convención? –volvió a preguntar mi hermana.

-Empieza el viernes y acaba el lunes. Aunque nosotros nos iremos de aquí el jueves.

Asentimos y después cada uno volvió a concentrarse en su plato. Aquella semana iba a ser movidita, ya lo estaba viendo.

* * *

**Ni siquiera se imagina lo movidita que va a ser esa semana u_u Pobrecito mio ='( **

**En los proximos capitulos ya empieza la accion *se frota las manos con ganas* muahahahahaha... xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejeis muchos reviews.**

**Por cierto, algunas de vosotras me habeis preguntado cuantos capitulos tiene el fic. Pues tiene 18 capitulos y el epilogo, asi que aun queda un poquito (mas que nada porque ahora viene lo bueno ;P)**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	14. Capítulo 13

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-13-**

Mi madre había estado pensando en hacer una barbacoa en el jardín el miércoles por la noche porque quería despedirse de nosotros. A mí me parecía una ridiculez tremenda ya que sólo iban a estar cinco días fuera de casa, pero era mejor que no la contradijera. Nos obligó a acompañarla al supermercado porque quería comprar carne y otras cosas para la súper cena que había preparado, así que el martes estuve distraído.

Me pasé la noche dando vueltas al tema de Alice. ¿En realidad me había enamorado de ella tan rápido? Aquello no era propio de mí, ya que normalmente solía cansarme pronto de las chicas que mostraban algo de interés por mí, pero ella había sido la excepción. Tal vez mi hermana tuviera razón y lo mejor para mí fuera olvidarla, pero había algo que me impedía hacerlo. Además, había empezado a tener un problema con aquello. Cada vez que me quedaba solo con Alice en alguna habitación aunque sólo fuesen cinco minutos, me entraban unas ganas horribles de decirle lo que sentía. Era capaz de notar las palabras subiendo por mi garganta, y debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no salieran. Llegué a pensar incluso que ella sentía lo mismo por mí, y que como no sabía que la correspondía, había decidido cortar lo que fuera que tuviésemos antes de que se viera más implicada sentimentalmente. Había decidido hablarle sobre lo que me estaba pasando, aunque había momentos en los que me entraba el bajón y me insultaba mentalmente por ser tan idiota.

Con Rosalie había hablado muy poco desde el lunes, pero me parecía que la antipatía que sentía hacia Alice la hacía querer alejarla de mí. Por eso no le había pedido perdón por como la había tratado, aunque en el fondo me dolía que estuviera enfadada.

El miércoles por la tarde estuve en mi habitación leyendo un libro sobre gladiadores. Tenía la puerta que daba al balcón entreabierta para que pasara algo de aire ya que la temperatura había subido bastante. Me encontraba totalmente enfrascado leyendo cuando escuché una voz proveniente de fuera. Me levanté dejando el libro en la cama, e iba a quejarme cuando vi que la que hablaba era Alice. Estaba sentada en la esquina más alejada de mi balcón y parecía como si quisiese esconderse de algo. Me di cuenta de que estaba hablando por un teléfono móvil, y me percaté de que jamás me había fijado en que tuviese uno. Intenté escuchar algo de la conversación pero no podía hacerlo sin que me descubriera, así que me quedé observándola. Parecía nerviosa y triste, y por un momento me entraron ganas de acercarme a ella y abrazarla. Después me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan imbécil, y cuando colgó, se levantó y entró en su habitación por la puerta que conectaba con el balcón. Volví a sentarme en la cama e intenté continuar con mi libro, pero fue inútil. Quería saber con quién estaba hablando, y porqué parecía asustada, pero después supuse que si no me lo contaba ella era porque no quería que lo supiera, y había decidido no meterme en sus asuntos.

A las ocho de la tarde mi madre nos llamó desde el jardín diciéndonos que ya podíamos bajar porque ya estaba todo preparado. Mi hermana y ella se habían esmerado en preparar la mesa y las ensaladas, y mi padre se encargaría de encender la parrilla y de preparar la barbacoa. A mí siempre me dejaban fuera de esas cosas porque era un completo desastre. La primera vez que quise hacer una barbacoa estuvimos a punto de salir ardiendo.

Una vez estuve abajo, me senté en una silla y mi hermana se colocó a mi lado.

-¿Con quién hablaba Alice? –me preguntó.

-No lo sé. –me extrañó que ella también la hubiese escuchado y no le hubiese montado ningún numerito.

-¿No se supone que es huérfana?

-Tal vez la haya llamado alguna amiga. –no sabía por qué, pero aquello no me lo creía ni yo.

Rosalie asintió lentamente y después se levantó para ponerse junto a nuestra madre. Alice salió al jardín en aquel momento y ocupó la silla en la que antes se había sentado mi hermana. Me dedicó una sonrisa que pareció más una mueca y después se recargó contra la silla.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté, porque estaba algo pálida y parecía ausente.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

-No sé. Tal vez es por la llamada que has recibido. –las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, y me arrepentí en el momento en que las solté.

Alice giró su cabeza en mi dirección de golpe, y me miró nerviosa.

-¿Me has estado escuchando a escondidas? –casi me gritó.

-No. No he escuchado nada. Sólo he visto que hablabas con alguien.

Me observó con desconfianza y después desvió su mirada.

-¿Puedo preguntar con quién estabas hablando?

-Con una amiga. –su voz tembló un poco y eso me hizo pensar que mentía.

-Pensaba que…bueno, que no tenías a nadie aparte de… –no estaba yendo por buen camino.

-Mira, –me interrumpió empezando a enfadarse. –si no quieres creerme no me creas, pero haz el favor de no meterte en mis asuntos.

Sus palabras me dolieron más de lo que deberían haberme dolido.

-Como quieras. –murmuré dando por terminada la conversación.

Mis padres y mi hermana se sentaron en aquel momento en sus sillas y empecemos a comer. La carne había quedado deliciosa, y me comí por lo menos cuatro o cinco trozos, mientras que mi hermana sólo se comió uno y porque la obligó nuestra madre. Estuve toda la cena pensando en que no quería que Alice se enfadara, y decidí pedirle perdón después, cuando pudiésemos quedarnos un rato a solas. En realidad, ella tenía razón. A veces me metía mucho en sus asuntos, pero lo hacía porque me importaba y porque me preocupaba por ella.

Comimos helado de postre, y después estuvimos hablando hasta tarde. Mis padres se despidieron de nosotros aquella noche, porque se irían el jueves temprano y no nos iban a despertar para despedirse. Mi madre nos dejó un recital de besos a todos antes de subir a su habitación, pidiéndonos mil veces que tuviésemos cuidado, que no nos metiésemos en líos y ordenándonos que si teníamos algún problema, los llamásemos fuera la hora que fuera. Mi hermana decidió irse a ver la televisión un rato y entonces entendí que aquel era mi momento. Alice estaba a punto de entrar en la casa cuando la cogí del brazo y la arrastré de nuevo hacia el jardín.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –se quejó.

-Lo siento. Es que quería hablar contigo. ¿Te importa? Sólo serán diez minutos.

Asintió y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por el jardín. Comencé a andar a su lado y repasé mentalmente todo lo que había planeado decirte.

-Mira…yo quería pedirte perdón. Últimamente estoy algo enfadado y no suelo tomarme muy bien las cosas.

-¿Y por qué estás algo enfadado?

-Pues… por la conversación que tuvimos hace dos días. –decidí ser sincero con ella desde un principio.

-Me prometiste que no te enfadarías. –murmuró agachando la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Como tampoco puedo evitar meterme en tus asuntos, y eso que sé que no te gusta que lo haga. –esperé para ver si decía algo, pero al ver que no estaba por la labor de contestarme, proseguí. –No quiero que estemos enfadados porque… bueno porque tú me importas mucho.

-Jasper… -empezó jugueteando con sus manos, pero la interrumpí.

-Deja que termine de hablar porque siento que si no lo hago, explotaré. –y tenía razón. Estaba empezando a querer soltar todo lo que debía decirle, y me decidí a hacerlo por fin: – Recuerdo que la primera noche que pasaste aquí, después de contarme tu secreto, me preguntaste cuál era el mío. Te contesté que no tenía ninguno, pero ahora sí que lo tengo y me gustaría contártelo.

Me observó con temor, y por un momento pensé que tal vez ya sabía lo que iba a decirle.

-¿Cuál es tu secreto? –me preguntó de nuevo lentamente, y con la voz entrecortada.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

Había pensado que cuando dijera esas cuatro palabras su rostro se iluminaría, que tal vez gritaría de felicidad y que se echaría a mis brazos encantada, pero al contrario de todos mis pensamientos, se quedó quieta, observándome con tristeza y sin abrir la boca. Aquel silencio me mató.

-Creo que…éste sería un buen momento para que dijeras algo. –intenté sonreír pero los nervios no me dejaron.

-Yo…no sé que decirte.

-Bueno, puedes decirme que también estás enamorada de mí o puedes decirme que no lo estás.

Me observó palideciendo más a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Es que…te diga lo que te diga te haré daño. –murmuró agachando la cabeza.

No entendí sus palabras, y me asusté cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-¿Alice? –intenté acercarme a ella pero se apartó echándose hacia atrás.

-Déjame, por favor. Déjame antes de que sea más tarde. –me dijo justo antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo hacia la casa.

La observé atónito y eché a correr tras ella una vez reaccioné. Mi hermana nos observó sorprendida, pero la ignoré por completo y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Alice. Tal y como me temía, había cerrado la puerta con pestillo. Entonces corrí hacia mi habitación y salí por el balcón, pero su puerta también estaba cerrada y tenía la persiana bajada, por lo que no podía entrar en su habitación. Maldije varias veces en voz baja y volví a la puerta que había en el pasillo. Toqué varias veces suavemente pero no me contestó.

-Sé que estás ahí. –le dije, pero nadie me respondió. –Alice, creo que ahora más que nunca tenemos que hablar. Escucha, no hace falta que me des ninguna respuesta ahora, es más, no hace falta que me la des nunca si no te apetece. Olvídate de lo que te he dicho en el jardín si quieres, pero ábreme la puerta, por favor. –empecé a desesperarme y me tiré por lo menos quince minutos delante de su puerta, suplicándole que me abriera, pero fue en vano. Al final me di por vencido y caminé hasta mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me tumbé en la cama. Debí de quedarme dormido al momento, porque cuando abrí un poco los ojos ya era de día. Me costó bastante recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero en cuanto lo hice, me entraron ganas de empezar a gritar y de golpear todo lo que se me pusiera delante. Me levanté de la cama, e iba a entrar en mi cuarto de baño cuando un papel doblado delante de mi puerta me detuvo. Caminé lentamente hasta él, me agaché y lo cogí. Lo desdoblé con algo de miedo, y al ver que aquella letra pertenecía a Alice, me senté en la cama para leerlo:

_Siento muchísimo todo lo que ha pasado ésta noche, pero te aseguro que lo que voy a hacer es lo mejor para ti. Hace dos días te dije que me importabas y no te mentí, por eso tengo que irme. Tampoco miento cuando te digo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero no te merezco y lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. No te pido que me perdones, pero sí que me entiendas aunque no sepas la verdad. Lo que sí quiero pedirte es que no me busques, porque me ocuparé personalmente de que no me encuentres. Olvídate de mí, olvida que alguna vez existí, y encuentra una chica que te merezca._

_Te estaré eternamente agradecida por todas éstas semanas que hemos pasado juntos, porque han sido las mejores de mi vida. También dale las gracias a tus padres por acogerme tan bien como lo han hecho, y también a tu hermana, que sé que ha querido lo mejor para ti desde que yo llegué a tu casa._

_Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, por eso jamás te olvidaré._

_Alice._

Arrugué y rompí aquella nota y eché a correr hacia su habitación. Su cama estaba hecha, y en el armario aún había algo de su ropa. Salí de aquel cuarto y corrí escaleras abajo. La busqué en cada rincón y en cada hueco de la casa pero no estaba. Se había ido.

* * *

**Ya veis que las cosas han empeorado MUCHO en muy poco tiempo u_u Pobrecito de mi Jazz ='(**

**El proximo capitulo esta explicado desde el punto de vista de Alice, porque creo que es importante conocer sus pensamientos y su punto de vista de los hechos. Y tambien descubrireis bastantes cositas que creo que muchas de vosotras ya intuis ;P**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy =)**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	15. Capítulo 14

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-14-**

Corrí como una desesperada cuando fui capaz de salir de la casa. No miré atrás ni una sola vez, y me prohibí llorar por aquello. Las lágrimas no me harían sentir mejor.

Pensé en deambular por las calles durante unas horas, pero el mal rato que pasaría en cuanto llegara al piso no desaparecería aunque retrasara mi llegada. Cuando salí del barrio en el que había pasado las últimas semanas, dejé de correr y caminé por aquellas calles que conocía tan bien aunque estuvieran oscuras. Me topé con un par de borrachos que tenían ganas de diversión y que me gritaron unas cuantas obscenidades en cuanto me cambié de acera para no tener que tratar con ellos.

Cuando estuve delante del edificio que tantas desgracias me había traído, respiré hondo y abrí la puerta que chirrió en cuanto la toqué. Subí las viejas escaleras a paso lento y me detuve delante de la puerta número doce. Busqué la llave que había en mis pantalones y la introduje en la ranura. La puerta crujió y cedió. Entré en el piso y no me extrañó verlo tan destrozado. Había centenares de latas de cerveza tiradas por el suelo, e incluso algunas no estaban vacías, por lo que le contenido se había derramado por el suelo, ensuciándolo. Aparte de las latas, también había colillas, periódicos y trozos de botellas de vidrio. No me hubiera extrañado que por allí se paseara alguna que otra rata. Caminé entre toda aquella basura y me di cuenta de que la televisión estaba encendida, pero no había nadie viéndola. El sofá rojo estaba hecho un asco: había comida, estaba lleno de agujeros e incluso había una cucaracha correteando sobre él. Las ventanas estaban cerradas a pesar del calor que hacía, y eso provocaba que en el piso se concentrara el olor de tabaco, suciedad y alcohol.

Escuché pasos en el cuarto de baño y me eché hacia atrás asustada. James apareció por la puerta vistiendo sólo unos desgastados pantalones vaqueros. Llevaba una botella de algo que no supe reconocer en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. En cuanto me vio, sonrió cínicamente y se acercó a mí. Apestaba a alcohol y a tabaco, por lo que retrocedí aguantando la respiración.

-Vaya, pensaba que tardarías más en volver, nena. –dijo con una risa amarga. No le contesté porque temía irme de la lengua y ganarme alguna que otra bofetada. – ¿Te has divertido en la mega mansión de tus amiguitos pijos? –preguntó, y me di cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba.

-¿Cómo sabes…? –empecé, atónita porque supiera dónde había estado.

-¿Pensabas que no sabía dónde estabas? Creía que eras más lista, guapa. Tengo contactos, por si no lo recuerdas. –dio un trago a la botella sin quitarme un ojo de encima. –No te creas que no me entraron ganas de ir a buscarte, pero lo pensé mejor y al final decidí darte tiempo. Sabía que tarde o temprano volverías. Te vi con aquel niñato rubio, –me estremecí en cuanto nombró a Jasper. –y he de decirte que no me gustó nada como te miraba. Supe que os habíais hecho amigos porque me informaron, y pensé que si después de unos días te amenazaba, volverías conmigo temiendo que le hiciera daño a tu nuevo amiguito o a su perfecta familia de ricos.

-Pero me prometiste que no les harías daño. –recordé la conversación que tuve con James la noche anterior y temblé. Había sido capaz de explicarme paso por paso lo que les haría a los Cullen si no me atrevía a volver, y obviamente, no me quedó otra opción que obedecerle.

James empezó a reír sin gracia, y después clavó sus ojos verdes en mí.

-Y no les voy a hacer nada, nena. Tú has cumplido con tu parte del trato y yo cumpliré con la mía.

Respiré tranquila durante un momento, aunque sabía que no podía confiar en él.

-Bueno, ¿qué me has traído? –Preguntó apoyándose en la mesa de madera que había detrás de él.

-Yo…

-No me dirás que has sido tan mala como para no traerme nada, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza y me puse a buscar en los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Saqué casi todo lo que llevaba y se lo mostré.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –me preguntó alzando la pluma del señor Cullen.

-Es una pluma, para escribir.

-¿Me has traído un maldito bolígrafo? –gruñó fulminándome con la mirada.

-Es de plata, y es muy cara porque es una reliquia familiar. –le expliqué antes de que se enfadara más. Me observó iracundo y dejó la pluma a un lado.

-¿Cuánto dinero pudiste robar? –preguntó acariciando casi con devoción aquel gran fajo de billetes que le entregué.

-Unos…novecientos dólares. –no me sentía nada bien hablando de un dinero que no era mío, pero necesitaba continuar robando si quería segur viviendo. Aunque pensé que si debía continuar con vida para vivir de aquel modo, seguramente la muerte sería más apacible.

-¿Y ya está?

-Sí.

-¿Te has tirado dos semanas viviendo del cuento en aquella mansión para traerme una mísera pluma y un fajo de billetes?

-Sí. –contesté temerosa.

-¿Tú te crees que soy imbécil? –preguntó furioso, pegándole un puñetazo a la mesa que crujió ante el golpe.

Empecé a temblar y caminé hacia atrás intentando alejarme de él.

-Vamos a tener que solucionar eso, nena. –se calmó un poco al ver que me había aterrorizado, pero fui capaz de ver como le temblaban las manos. –Mañana deberemos volver a esa mansión para poder llevarnos algunas cosillas más. –me explicó sonriendo como si me estuviera contando un cuento de príncipes y princesas.

-No, yo no pienso volver. –le contesté con una seguridad que no sentía.

-¿Vas a desobedecerme?

-No es eso, pero no puedo volver. Me he ido porque estaba segura de que jamás volvería a tener contacto con aquellas personas, y me niego a ir a su casa para robarles en sus narices.

-Pero si ya lo has estado haciendo, preciosa. Todos estos días han tenido a una ladrona en su casa y no se han dado cuenta. –comentó riéndose. –Y mañana será más fácil porque lo haremos cuando estén durmiendo. No te van a ver, nena. No si no quieres.

Aquello era una locura. Yo no podía volver, si Jasper me veía se iba a volver loco y me odiaría para siempre, aunque de todos modos, me odiaría en cuanto leyera la nota que le había dejado antes de marcharme.

-Vamos, vas a venir conmigo tanto si quieres como si no. Así, si me acompañas, podrás asegurarte de que no le meto una bala entre ceja y ceja a tu noviecito. –se burló provocándome.

-No hables de él. No le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. –le solté enfadada, y me di cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Los ojos de James llamearon. Acortó la distancia que nos separaba en dos zancadas y me estampó contra la pared más cercana, apresando mi cuello con una de sus fuertes manos.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué no le llego ni a la suela de los zapatos a ese imbécil? Pues déjame que te diga algo, –gritó apretando el agarre de su mano, dejándome sin aire durante unos segundos. –te aseguro que no dudaré ni un solo segundo en atravesarle el cráneo con una bala, ¿me escuchas? Así que más te vale controlar tu lengua y empezar a tratarme con algo más de respeto si no quieres que le haga daño a ese amiguito tuyo que tanto te importa. –me soltó con brusquedad, pero no se alejó de mí.

-No le hagas nada, por favor. –le supliqué respirando agitadamente mientras intentaba masajearme el cuello para que disminuyera el dolor de su agarre.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué narices te han dado en esa casa? ¿Qué te han hecho para que te importe tanto esa estúpida familia?

-Tal vez me han tratado con un poco de cariño. –murmuré esperando que no me oyera, pero me equivoqué, y me giró la cara de un bofetón tan fuerte que sonó como un trueno en mi cabeza. Después me agarró con fuerza de los brazos y me sacudió violentamente.

-¡Eres una maldita desagradecida! ¡Te saqué del orfanato, te llevé conmigo, compartí mi comida contigo, te di un lugar dónde vivir y encima te di trabajo! ¿Y tú me lo pagas así? –me soltó bruscamente haciendo que me chocara de espaldas contra la pared y que resbalara por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Me quejé débilmente, pero opté por cerrar la boca antes de que volviera a golpearme. James se agachó delante de mí y yo intenté protegerme en un acto reflejo.

-De ahora en adelante vas a hacer lo que yo te diga tanto si te gusta como si no, ¿me has entendido? –gruñó.

Asentí lentamente.

-Muy bien. Ahora lárgate y aléjate de mi vista. –me ordenó.

Me levanté con dificultad y me tambaleé hasta la que había sido mi habitación. Me senté en la pequeña cama y me entraron ganas de llorar cuando recordé que era demasiado incómoda. Me había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a las comodidades que tenía en casa de los Cullen. Dejé de pensar en ellos y busqué una toalla y algo de ropa limpia. Salí de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, pero al parecer James estaba tan borracho que se había quedado dormido en el sofá con la televisión encendida.

Me metí en el cuarto de baño y me quité la camiseta. Me observé en el espejo y me asusté de lo que vi. Estaba pálida y en mi mejilla se había formado una mancha roja que al día siguiente sería morada. La acaricié con la punta de los dedos y me estremecí. En mi cuello ya se empezaba a notar la marca que los dedos de James me habían dejado. Se me escapó un sollozo. Recordé que las marcas de James no se parecían en absoluto a las de Jasper. Acaricié mis labios con mis dedos y fui capaz de sentirlos hinchados a causa de sus besos. Observé de nuevo mi cuello y recordé el cardenal que Jasper me había hecho la noche de la fiesta. Las señales que él había dejado en mi cuerpo jamás me habían dolido, en cambio, las de James eran una pesadilla diaria que moría por olvidar.

Decidí dejar de pensar y terminé de desvestirme. Los pantalones cayeron al suelo y escuché un ruidito agudo proveniente de algún bolsillo. Busqué hasta que lo encontré y me detuve a observarlo. En mis manos había un precioso anillo de oro blanco. Lo acaricié con suavidad y después volví a guardarlo antes de empezar a derramar algunas lágrimas. Tal vez aquello sería mi billete hacia la libertad.

* * *

**Bueno aqui teneis la version de Alice. Si yo fuera vosotras no me enfadaria con ella, porque digamos que ella tampoco lo pasa demasiado bien con James =/ Aunque a mi tampoco me gusta que haga sufrir a Jazz! **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejeis muchos reviews=)**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	16. Capítulo 15

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-15-**

Me pasé todo el día deambulando por la casa como un muerto viviente. Agradecí que mis padres se hubieran marchado, porque si no los tendría encima preguntándome qué me pasaba, aunque lo sabrían en cuanto les dijera que Alice se había largado. Después de leer la nota que me había dejado y de haberla buscado como un desesperado por toda la casa, me senté en el sofá y ya está. No hice nada más hasta que mi hermana se levantó. Al verme en un estado tan catatónico estuvo a punto de avisar a una ambulancia. Me preguntó qué me ocurría y por qué estaba tan pálido, así que simplemente le dije: "se ha ido". Cuando consiguió que volviera a mi estado normal amenazándome con llamar a nuestros padres, le expliqué que me había dejado una nota y que no sabía nada más. Después me preparó el desayuno que no me comí, y al final se dio por vencida. Me insultó hasta que se aburrió, y me golpeó el brazo hasta que se cansó.

Me pasé todo el santo día sentado en el sofá, sin mover ni un solo músculo y pensando que mi vida era un asco. Rosalie se montó una especie de mesa para comer enfrente del sofá en el que me encontraba porque no quería dejarme solo, así que empezó a explicarme los planes que había hecho con Emmett para el verano. El teléfono sonó interrumpiéndola, y se levantó tranquilamente para cogerlo.

-¿Diga? ¡Ah, hola mamá! Sí, estamos bien, ¿y vosotros? Me alegro. ¿Jasper? Ahora te lo paso. –fui capaz de escuchar antes de que mi hermana me colocara el teléfono en la oreja.

-_¿Cielo?_

-Hola. –murmuré.

-_¿Qué tal?_

-Bien.

-_¿Y Alice?_

-No tengo ni idea.

-_¿Cómo que no tienes ni idea? _–preguntó riéndose, pensando que le estaba gastando una broma.

-Se ha ido.

Mi madre se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

-_¿Qué se ha ido? ¿A dónde? _

-No lo sé. Sólo me ha dejado una maldita nota. –le expliqué apretando mis puños con fuerza.

-_Jasper…_

-Lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar. –musité antes de levantarme de golpe, sobresaltando a mi hermana. Sin pensármelo dos veces, subí corriendo las escaleras dirigiéndome a la habitación que había ocupado Alice las últimas dos semanas.

-Mamá, luego te llamo, creo que tu hijo se ha vuelto loco. –escuché decir a Rosalie antes de colgar. Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí, pero no me inmuté en absoluto. – ¿Qué vas a hacer? –me preguntó algo alarmada.

-Espera y verás. –entré decidido en la habitación y abrí el armario en el que aún habían varias prendas de ropa. Las cogí todas y empecé a rasgarlas. Mi hermana me observó con la boca abierta de par en par pero no me dijo nada, supuse que estaba sorprendida ante mi ataque de rabia. Encontré el vestido que Alice se había puesto para la fiesta de María, y estuve varios minutos peleándome con el, tirándolo al suelo y pisándolo hasta que acabé jadeando por el cansancio. Cuando estuve seguro de haberlo maltratado lo suficiente, lo destrocé por completo. Tanto, que cuando acabé, aquel vestido dejó de parecerlo, y empezó a asemejarse a las tiras decorativas que se ponen en los árboles de navidad. Después, bajé las escaleras como un rayo, fui a la cocina y cogí una bolsa de basura. Volví a la habitación e introduje toda la ropa dentro de la bolsa. A continuación salí fuera de la casa y finalmente la metí dentro del primer contenedor que encontré. Entré de nuevo en casa y me senté en el sofá como si no acabara de volverme loco. Mi hermana bajó las escaleras con lentitud y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con algo de miedo por mi reacción.

-Claro, ¿es que no me ves? Estoy mejor que nunca. –le contesté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Escucha…si te apetece hablar sobre lo que ha pasado con Alice…

-Sólo se ha ido. No ha pasado nada más.

Me observó detenidamente.

-Sabes que no hace falta que finjas conmigo. Te conozco, y sé que no lo estás pasando nada bien. –me dijo acariciando mi mano.

-Pues que quieres que te diga, no estoy como para tirar cohetes. –admití enfadado, desviando la vista hacia otro lado.

-No ha sido culpa tuya.

-Sí, en parte sí.

-¡Alice se ha ido porque ha querido! –empezó a enfadarse.

-¡Alice se ha ido porque le dije que estaba enamorado de ella! –exploté.

-¿Le dijiste que…?

-Sí, ya lo has oído. Y se ha ido para no tener que darme ninguna respuesta. Aunque es obvio que ella no está enamorada de mí. Por eso se ha ido. –le expliqué pasándome una mano por el pelo, alterado.

-Escucha, ella se lo pierde, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte. –intentó animarme Rosalie.

-Mira, agradezco que te esfuerces en consolarme, pero no va a servir de nada. Mi hermana me observó con enfado y empezó a golpearme el hombro de nuevo.

-¡Deja de torturarte! Te odio cuando haces eso, ¿lo sabes? ¡No entiendo como puedes estar enamorado de esa, con todo el daño que te ha hecho!

La cogí del brazo para que dejara de pegarme, y la observé con tranquilidad.

-Rosalie, tranquilízate.

-¡No quiero tranquilizarme! –gruñó moviéndose violentamente para que la soltara. – ¡Estoy cansada de que te comportes así! ¡Ojala ella no hubiera aparecido nunca! ¡La odio! ¡Odio que te haya hecho daño! ¡Y te odio a ti por quererla! –continuó gritando.

-Y yo odio que estés celosa de Alice, es una estupidez.

Mi hermana chilló con fuerza, se levantó hecha una furia del sofá y se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Resoplé molesto pero no me moví del sofá. Sabía que debía hablar con Rosalie para disculparme, sabía que debía llamar a mis padres para explicarles lo sucedido y para tranquilizarlos, y sabía que debía hacer algo con Alice, pero no sabía el qué. De todos modos ella me había pedido que no la buscara, pero de alguna u otra forma, yo necesitaba una explicación. Era capaz de recordar que en la nota hablaba de una verdad que yo no conocía y que en aquel momento, quería conocer. Gruñí desesperado dándome tirones en el pelo. Mi vida había cambiado totalmente en menos de un día, y yo me quedaba sentado sin arreglar los problemas pendientes que tenía. Empecé a odiarme en aquel mismo instante.

Hacía semanas había deseado que en mi vida ocurriera algo distinto, algo que me divirtiera o que me hiciera la vida más interesante. Dos semanas después me arrepentí de haber deseado aquello. Tal vez todo hubiera sido más fácil si no hubiese conocido a Alice jamás.

* * *

**U_U Soy mala por hacerles sufrir pero me encanta xD **

**Se que en este capitulo no pasan cosas "importantes", pero os aseguro que el de mañana lo compensara. El siguiente capitulo es potente, asi que preparaos *muahahahaha...***

**Espero que os haya gustado el de hoy y que me dejeis muchos reviews de esos que tanto me gustan ;P**

**¡Hasta mañana!**

**XOXO**

**PD: Me encanta el ataque de locura de Jasper xD**


	17. Capítulo 16

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-16-**

No podía hacer aquello. Me había vuelto loca, ¿por qué había obedecido a James? Aún estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo. No. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Nos encontrábamos justo delante de la puerta de los Cullen. Había sido una imbécil al decirle a James que tanto el señor como la señora Cullen se encontraban de viaje y que no volverían hasta la próxima semana. Por eso, él había decidido dar el "gran golpe" aquella misma noche.

Estaba temblando, pero no sabía si era por el miedo o por los nervios. Supuse que era una mezcla de todo.

-Bueno, sabes el número para desactivar la alarma, ¿no? –me preguntó James antes de ponerse el pasamontañas negro a juego con toda su ropa y que sólo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos. Ridículamente, yo iba vestida igual que él.

Podía decirle que no, aunque seguramente encontraría otro modo de entrar en la casa, así que asentí. Por lo que me habían explicado los Cullen, una vez se entraba en la casa sólo disponían de diez segundos para desactivar la alarma, así que debía actuar con rapidez. Respiré hondo, y le indiqué a James que podía abrir la puerta. Se las apañó para abrirla sin hacer ruido, como siempre solía hacer, y yo me colé en la casa de puntillas. Me puse delante de la santa alarma y tecleé los números para desactivarla. Me alegré mucho cuando no sonó, pero también me entristecí al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Muy bien, nena. –me felicitó James en voz baja. – ¿Qué parte quieres? –había llegado el momento de repartirnos las partes de la casa en las que trabajaríamos.

-Me quedo con el piso de arriba. –me estaba volviendo loca. Iba a arriesgarme a entrar en la habitación de Jasper, pero necesitaba salir de aquella casa sabiendo que estaba bien. Si James lo veía, no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacerle.

-De acuerdo, protege a tu noviecito. –se burló, y yo maldije interiormente su habilidad para conocer las razones por las que hacía las cosas. –En veinte minutos tenemos que estar fuera, veinticinco como mucho. Coge todo lo que puedas y que sea de valor. No te entretengas. Y ahora, ponte a trabajar. –me ordenó dándose la vuelta para comenzar a desvalijar la casa.

A paso ligero subí las escaleras. Primero entré en la habitación de los señores Cullen porque sabía que ahí nadie podría verme. Busqué y encontré varias joyas que seguramente valdrían lo suyo. Las metí todas en mi mochila y después de buscar durante unos minutos más, salí de la habitación dejándola tal y como la encontré, sólo que algo más vacía. Evité entrar en la habitación que me había pertenecido en aquellas dos últimas semanas porque sabía que allí no había nada valioso.

Respiré hondo cuando estuve delante de la puerta de Jasper. Me temblaban incluso las rodillas, y en aquel momento supe que acababa de hacer una estupidez. Yo no tenía por qué estar allí, pero la pena era que lo único que sabía hacer en la vida era robar. Me entraron unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero me armé de valor y abrí la puerta lentamente, esperando que no hiciera ruido. Cuando estuve dentro, la cerré silenciosamente a mis espaldas, y sin detenerme a mirar a la persona que se encontraba en la cama, me puse a buscar cualquier cosa que me interesara. Rebusqué entre los cajones y en el armario, pero al parecer Jasper no tenía ninguna hucha ni nada parecido, así que me decidí a buscar su cartera. Sabía que allí había bastante dinero, y eso me serviría para alejarme de aquella vida que tanto odiaba, al menos. Empecé a alterarme cuando no la encontré, y por culpa de los nervios se me cayeron unas llaves al suelo, haciendo poco ruido, pero ruido al fin y al cabo. Me quedé estática cuando vi que la cama se movía, y le supliqué al cielo que Jasper no se despertara justamente en aquel momento. Al parecer Dios no quiso ayudarme, porque la cabeza de Jasper se movió en mi dirección y me observó directamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –murmuró con la voz algo pastosa. No le contesté, porque si lo hacía estaría perdida, aunque ya lo estaba de todos modos. No veía la forma de salir de aquella situación. En el instante en el que quisiera darme la vuelta, abrir la puerta de balcón e intentar escapar por allí, él ya se habría arrojado sobre mí, así que no hice nada. Ni siquiera me moví, deseando que Jasper pensara que todo aquello formaba parte de un sueño, cerrara los ojos y volviera a dormirse. Con demasiada rapidez para una persona recién despertada, se levantó y caminó sin miedo hacia mí. Seguramente le resultaba incluso cómico que el ladrón que estaba intentando robarle fuese más bajito y bastante más endeble que él. – ¿Quién puñetas eres y qué haces aquí? –volvió a preguntarme alzando la voz. Comencé a temblar descontroladamente. Se acercó a mí cerrándome el paso y quise morirme en aquel momento. Él no podía verme la cara, pero sabía que no tardaría en descubrir mi identidad. Y no me equivoqué. – ¿Alice?

En cuanto dijo mi nombre, reaccioné, y le di un empujón tan fuerte que incluso me sorprendió a mí misma. Cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás, corrí hacia la puerta pero él fue más rápido y logró cogerme por el brazo antes de que llegara. Me sacudí con violencia para soltarme de su agarre, pero no se lo pensó dos veces cuando me acercó a él y me quitó el pasamontañas para asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran acertadas.

-¿Qué demonios…? –empezó sorprendido, dejando caer el pasamontañas al suelo.

-¿Ya estás contento? Ya sabes la verdad sobre mí, ahora deja que me largue. –dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Y una mierda. –me soltó enfadado, agarrando mi brazo con más fuerza.

-Me haces daño. –me quejé, pero él en vez de soltarme, estiró de mi brazo pegándome a su cuerpo.

-No te estoy haciendo ni la mitad del daño que me has hecho tú a mí, maldita mentirosa. –escupió con ira, mirándome a los ojos. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado y me dio miedo.

Tragué saliva, y con la mano que me quedaba libre intenté pegarle un puñetazo como último recurso, pero él lo esquivó por los pelos.

-Ahora ya sé a qué verdad te referías en la nota. –empezó a hablar apresando mi otra mano para que no pudiera volver a atentar contra él. – ¡Me has mentido siempre! ¡Confié en ti, te dimos una casa, te tratemos bien e incluso me peleé mil veces con mi hermana por tu culpa!

-¡Yo jamás te pedí que me acogieras en tu casa! –me revolví contra él porque estaba harta de ser siempre la mala de la película. James siempre me echaba las culpas de todo, y ahora sólo me faltaba que Jasper también lo hiciera.

-Si hubiera sabido que todo esto acabaría así, te aseguro que ni siquiera te habría ayudado. Te odio, Alice. Te odio con toda mi alma. –gruñó enfadado, fulminándome con la mirada.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante sus últimas palabras, por lo que giré la cabeza para no humillarme más, y en aquel momento James entró por el balcón sin el pasamontañas, para ponerle la guinda al pastel.

-Vaya, ¿interrumpo algo? –preguntó tan cínicamente como siempre, observándonos divertido.

-No puedo creerlo. –murmuró Jasper, más para él que para nosotros, pero pude escucharlo perfectamente gracias a lo cerca que estábamos.

Me solté de los brazos de Jasper, que no impidió que me alejara, y me puse delante de James.

-Vámonos. –le pedí mirando al suelo.

-¿Cómo que vámonos? Aún no hemos acabado, nena, y además, me parece que tu noviecito quiere una explicación.

-No. He dicho que nos vamos. –sabía que me ganaría una buena paliza por parte de James por tratarlo de aquella forma, pero en aquel momento sólo quería irme de allí para no volver jamás.

-Aquí las órdenes las doy yo, ¿vale? Así que te callas. –ordenó mirándome duramente. –Veamos, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece? –le preguntó a Jasper con alegría porque sabía que iba a disfrutar humillándome delante de él.

-Vete a la mierda. –le contestó sin mirarle. –Lárgate de aquí y llévate a tu amiguita antes de que llame a la policía.

James comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado, y sin que pudiera darme cuenta de nada, me encontré con su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y con su pistola clavada en mi sien.

-De acuerdo, niñato, ya hemos jugado bastante. Ahora harás lo que te diga si no quieres que le vuele los sesos a tu querida Alice. –le ordenó apretando su agarre alrededor de mi cuello, dejándome sin respiración. Pataleé y me removí asustada, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me clavara más la pistola.

Jasper lo observó durante unos segundos, y creí que iba a decirle que hiciera lo que quisiera porque yo no le importaba nada, pero después agachó la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –le preguntó.

-Bueno, me alegro de que empecemos a entendernos. Dame todo lo que tengas de valor.

-No tengo nada. –aseguró Jasper limpiándose el sudor de las manos en los pantalones de su pijama.

-¿De veras? –preguntó James quitándole el seguro al arma, agarrándome con más fuerza y haciéndome jadear por la falta de aire.

-Sólo tengo dinero, pero no sé cuánto.

-Con eso nos apañaremos, ¿verdad, nena? –se atrevió a preguntarme como si no me tuviera bien agarrada y apuntada con la maldita pistola.

Jasper se agachó y buscó sus pantalones por el suelo para buscar su cartera. Cuando la encontró, se levantó y se la tendió a James.

-Cógela, Alice. –me exigió.

-No. –me negué. El acto de buena fe me había llegado algo tarde, pero me alegré de que allí estuviera. –No le des nada, Jasper. –le dije casi son voz por el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones.

-¡Cállate! –me ordenó James. – ¡Coge la maldita cartera!

-No.

-Entonces, me las arreglaré contigo después. –me dijo al oído, pero no tuve miedo. De todos modos, después de todo aquello me daba igual seguir con vida o no.

James resopló, se dio la vuelta sin soltarme y le ordenó a Jasper que pusiera la cartera dentro de la mochila que llevaba. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué más tienes?

-Ya te he dicho que sólo tengo dinero. Yo no tengo joyas ni nada por el estilo. Ahora, suéltala y largaos. –le pidió Jasper, y me alegré de que no pareciera asustado.

-Aquí el que da órdenes soy yo, ¡maldita sea! –gruñó James.

Entonces, todo lo que pasó a continuación fue como un borrón. Escuché ruidos de muchos pasos en el pasillo y en el balcón, y en menos de tres segundos la habitación estuvo llena de policías. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Jasper saltó contra James y logró apartarme de sus brazos justo antes de que apretara el gatillo. Los policías paralizaron y detuvieron a James, y Jasper cayó sobre mí con cara de dolor.

-¡No! –grité cuando entendí lo que acababa de pasar. Me levanté como pude y puse a Jasper boca arriba en el suelo. Rosalie llegó a mi lado con un teléfono en la mano, y entendí que había sido ella la que había llamado a la policía y la que seguramente estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia.

Mis manos se llenaron de la sangre de Jasper y empecé a llorar desesperada, haciendo presión en la herida que tenía en el pecho. No escuchaba nada ni a nadie, sólo mis sollozos descontrolados que surgían sin cesar por mi garganta. Unos fuertes brazos me tomaron de las muñecas y me obligaron a levantarme del suelo. Me revolví angustiada porque quería asegurarme de que Jasper se iba a poner bien, pero la persona que iba detrás de mí no me soltó en ningún momento hasta que me sacó fuera de la casa y me obligó a entrar en un coche. No fui consciente de nada más hasta que me hicieron salir del coche, y pude darme cuenta de que estaba en comisaría. En aquel momento me dio igual, y estaba segura de que todo me daría igual hasta que me aseguraran que Jasper continuaba con vida.

* * *

**=( Pobrecito de mi Jasper...sniff...sniff... Que penita me da... **

**Pero, ¿os ha gustado el capi? A mi sinceramente me gusta mucho porque en este capitulo pasa de todo xD (pero no me gusta que hayan disparado a Jasper, obviamente)**

**Ya queda poquito para el final, y como veis las cosas no van muy bien... Pero tendreis que esperar para saber el desenlace ;P**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	18. Capítulo 17

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-17-**

Comencé a sentirme consciente pero tenía la sensación de que todo mi cuerpo estaba dormido. Mi cerebro empezaba a funcionar lentamente, pero mi organismo era inservible. Abrí los ojos con una lentitud exagerada, pero sentí que me pesaban excesivamente y no pude mantenerlos abiertos durante mucho tiempo. Escuché ruidos a mi alrededor, pero los sentí como si estuviese sumergido en el agua de una piscina. Intenté mover los brazos pero no pude, por lo que empecé a desesperarme. Volví a abrir los ojos, ésta vez obligándome a mantenerlos abiertos, y fui capaz de reconocer a mi madre delante de mí.

-Como me alegro de que estés bien, mi vida. –me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aunque me costó horrores escucharla. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Quise decirle que no, pero me percaté de que había un tubo dentro de mi boca. Intenté quitármelo con las manos y me di cuenta de que mis brazos estaban conectados a una gran cantidad de máquinas. Estaba en un hospital, y lo peor de todo era que no recordaba el por qué.

-Tranquilo, cielo. Todo está bien. –intentó tranquilizarme mi madre cuando vio que me estaba desesperando.

En aquel momento entró una enfermera en la habitación. Se puso a hablar con mi madre pero no le presté atención a la conversación porque estaba más ocupado intentando entender qué hacía allí. La enfermera se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te hayas despertado, has dormido durante mucho tiempo. Ahora, cuidado, voy a sacarte la sonda. –me advirtió mientras me quitaba el maldito tubo que estuvo a punto de dejarme sin respiración. –Será mejor que bebas algo de agua. Ahora vendré y te revisaré la herida. –se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Mi madre me acercó un vaso con agua y me ayudó a bebérmelo.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? –le pregunté con la voz ronca después de haber estado… no sabía cuántos días sin haberla usado.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

Negué varias veces con la cabeza.

-Después te lo explicaremos, cielo. –me prometió mi madre cuando vio que la enfermera volvía a entrar. La mujer examinó varias de las máquinas a las que estaba conectado y después se colocó a mi lado. Me apartó la sábana y sentí un frío tremendo. Me di cuenta de que sólo llevaba una fina bata, y cuando la enfermera la apartó para observar mi pecho, me sonrojé violentamente haciendo que mi madre se riera.

-Bueno, parece que está cicatrizando muy bien. –nos comentó toqueteando mi herida. Me hizo daño y me quejé apartándome un poco. – ¿Tienes hambre? –me preguntó volviendo a tapar la lesión con una gasa nueva.

-No.

-De acuerdo, entonces hasta luego. –volvió a salir de la habitación, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, volvió a abrirse para que mi hermana entrara como un rayo. Casi se arrojó sobre mí para abrazarme y llenarme de besos.

-¡Rosalie! –la advirtió mi madre al ver su efusividad.

-¡Jazz! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Tienes frío?

-Para, para. –le pedí que se callara porque me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntarme alejándose un poco de mí, sentándose en un sillón que había al lado de mi cama.

-No puedo saltar ni nada de eso, pero bueno, no me puedo quejar.

-Nos diste un susto tremendo.

-¿Pero qué narices pasó?

-Habla bien, Jasper. –me pidió mi madre sentándose en la esquina de la cama.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Te dispararon. –me explicó mi hermana ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de mi madre.

En cuanto escuché las palabras de Rosalie, un puñado de imágenes me vino a la mente. Recordé a Alice y a James. Recordé una pistola, mi cartera y muchos policías en mi habitación, y después nada más.

-Recuerdo algo, pero no demasiado. –murmuré.

-La policía querrá hacerte preguntas en cuanto se enteren de que estás despierto, pero no hace falta que declares si no quieres. –me explicó mi madre.

Asentí lentamente. Entonces mi padre apareció por la puerta, vestido con su bata de trabajo.

-¿Cómo estás, campeón? –se acercó y me dio una palmadita suave en el hombro antes de abrazarme.

-Bien. –volví a repetir.

-Le estábamos explicando lo que le pasó. Pero será mejor que lo hagas tú, que eres el que entiende de medicina. –le pidió mi madre.

-Recibiste un disparo en el pulmón.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente. De repente me había puesto nervioso.

-La bala era pequeña y se quedó dentro de tu pulmón derecho, así que gracias a tu hermana, que llamó corriendo a la ambulancia, te trajeron aquí y te la sustrajeron. Fue algo complicado, según me han contado, pero al final todo salió bien. Te limpiaron y después tuvieron que hacerte una transfusión de sangre porque perdiste mucha. Rosalie se ofreció a donar su sangre porque, gracias a Dios, tenéis el mismo grupo sanguíneo.

Observé a mi hermana y le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? –pregunté desviando mi mirada hacia mi padre de nuevo.

-Seis días. Y tendrás que permanecer aquí unos cuantos más en observación por si acaso.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Nosotros volvimos el día después de que te dispararan.

-¿Pero no tenías que asistir a la convención aquella?

-Sí, pero sabiendo que teníamos a nuestro hijo en el hospital a causa de un disparo, no íbamos a quedarnos en Nueva York. –me explicó mi madre abrazándome.

Asentí lentamente. Aún tenía muchas preguntas.

-¿Detuvieron a James? –pregunté sin poder contenerme.

-¿James? ¿Es el hombre que te disparó? –cuestionó mi padre.

Asentí.

-Lo detuvieron por varios atracos anteriores, por intentar robar en nuestra casa y por intento de asesinato. Al parecer estará en la cárcel durante unos cuantos años.

-¿Y Alice?

Todos los presentes me observaron en silencio, y supe que querían ocultarme algo.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Sí, eso nos han dicho.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En un correccional de menores. –contestó finalmente mi padre. –Al parecer confesó que tanto ella como James habían intentado robar en casa, y le dijo a la policía que en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con nosotros se había llevado algunas cosas de valor. Les contó que había cometido más robos con anterioridad, y después les explicó todo lo que ocurrió en tu habitación. Los agentes quieren que declares para ver si su versión concuerda con la tuya. Pero por el momento, no van a dejarla salir.

Lo observé en silencio sin saber qué decir.

-Ya sabía yo que escondía algo. –murmuró Rosalie. – Pero jamás pensé que sería algo tan gordo como que era una ladrona.

-Rosalie. –la riñó mi madre.

-Al parecer Alice le dijo a los policías que el disparo de James iba hacia ella, pero que la apartaste y lo recibiste tú. –continuó mi padre.

Entonces recordé aquel momento con claridad. Recordé la adrenalina que sentí cuando salté sobre James y el dolor punzante en mi pecho.

-Sí, es cierto. Yo la salvé. –murmuré más para mí que para ellos.

-Tendrías que haberte quedado quieto. –se molestó mi hermana.

-Rosalie, basta ya. –se cansó mi padre. –Por mucho que Alice no se haya portado bien, no merecía morir, y en parte todo está bien porque tu hermano está vivo.

Me empezó a doler la cabeza y puse mala cara.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cielo? –me preguntó mi madre.

-Estoy cansado.

-Entonces, nosotros nos vamos. –mi padre le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Rosalie y la obligó a salir diciéndole que después de que descansara podría volver a entrar, y mi madre se quedó conmigo.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que ha pasado?

-Creo que no. Aunque lo hagamos, nada cambiará.

-Es cierto, pero tal vez logres sentirte mejor.

-Lo dudo.

Mi madre volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

-Cielo, sé que Alice era importante para ti, y estoy segura de que te decepcionó mucho saber la verdad, pero seguro que tenía un buen motivo para hacer lo que hizo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no debo estar enfadado con ella?

-No, no te estoy diciendo eso. Sólo te digo que hay muchas personas que no han tenido suerte en la vida y que han tenido que hacer cosas malas para sobrevivir, y me temo que eso es lo que le ha ocurrido a Alice.

Asentí lentamente.

-Me gustaría hablar con ella. –las palabras surgieron sin permiso de mi boca. –Quiero que me explique toda la verdad.

-Bueno, cielo, no sé si será buena idea, pero por el momento no podrás escaparte de aquí hasta dentro de unos días, así que ya hablaremos de eso cuando estés en casa.

Volví a asentir y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada. Cerré los ojos y con una rapidez descomunal, me dormí.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... En vez de ir todo a mejor va a peor...y solo queda un capitulo y el epilogo =( **

**Pero teneis que saber que cuando termine de escribir esta historia, empece a escribir la secuela, y ya llevo varios capitulos, asi que aun no se acaba! ;P**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejeis muchos reviews. **

**Mañana ya empiezo las clases de nuevo, asi que no se si podre subir diariamente, aunque lo intentare.**

**¡Hasta el proximo!**

**XOXO**


	19. Capítulo 18

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-18-**

Mientras estaba en el hospital, unos agentes vinieron para hacerme algunas preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió. Les conté todo lo que recordaba, cada imagen que me venía a la cabeza y la conversación que mantuve con James. También les nombré los objetos que habían desaparecido en casa, y me explicaron que sólo habían recuperado la pluma y el dinero que se había llevado Alice, aparte de las joyas que habían intentado robar la noche que me dispararon.

Tres días después me dieron el alta y me aconsejaron que en casa no intentara moverme mucho. Debía empezar a caminar poco a poco, sin intentar excederme porque la herida en mi pecho aún podría abrirse, así que me pasé unos cuantos días más tumbado en el sofá, viendo la tele o leyendo, mientras mi madre y mi hermana me mimaban. El lunes siguiente decidí hacer una llamada al reformatorio en el que se encontraba Alice porque –después de mucho pensarlo –, había decidido hacerle una visita. Por supuesto, no le había contado nada a Rosalie porque me impediría por todos los medios ir a verla, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. La persona que me cogió el teléfono me explicó que las visitas se hacían los miércoles de diez de la mañana hasta las cuatro de la tarde, así que decidí ir a verla aquella misma semana. Mi madre me acompañó con el coche, y me dijo que iría a dar una vuelta, así que me pidió que la llamara cuando acabara la visita, y ella vendría a buscarme. Aún no estaba segura de dejarme solo porque temía que podía pasarme algo grave. Se había vuelto muy sobre protectora desde que me dispararon, más de lo que ya era.

En cuanto bajé del coche y mi madre se hubo marchado, observé con detenimiento aquel lugar. Era igual a una cárcel. Estaba rodeado por unas vallas metálicas coronadas por alambres de espinos. Supuse que en la parte trasera había algún patio, ya que se escuchaba jaleo, como si de un colegio se tratase. En la puerta había dos guardias bastante fornidos que me intimidaron, así que opté por llamar al timbre cuanto antes. Después de explicarle al interlocutor que había llamado hacía dos días, me abrió la puerta. Pude ver que el lugar estaba lleno de cámaras de vigilancia, al parecer no querían correr ningún riesgo de ningún tipo. Me atendió una mujer regordeta de unos cuarenta y muchos años, y me preguntó a quién buscaba.

-A Alice. –contesté automáticamente.

-¿Alice qué mas?

-No lo sé. –le dije sinceramente. Ella nunca me había dicho su apellido.

-Aquí hay bastantes chicas llamadas así.

-Entró aquí hace poco, hará dos semanas.

-¡Ah!, entonces ya sé a quién te refieres. Acompáñame. –me pidió amablemente.

Aquel lugar me daba escalofríos, era peor que un internado. Además de que estaba lleno de delincuentes.

Me llevó hasta una sala en la que había muchas mesas, supuse que era el lugar en el que se hacían las visitas. Me sorprendió cuando me registraron para asegurarse de que no iba a ayudarla a escapar, y eso hizo que me pusiera nervioso. La seguridad de allí era máxima.

-De acuerdo, ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? –me preguntó la mujer de mala memoria en cuanto estuvimos dentro de la sala.

-Jasper Cullen.

-Muy bien, voy a ocuparme de que la avisen. Espera aquí.

Estuve esperando de pie porque no sabía si sentarme o no. Me puse nervioso al ver que pasaban los minutos y que nadie aparecía por allí. Tal vez se habían olvidado de que yo estaba en el centro. Además, no me había preparado nada para decirle a Alice, así que esperaba no quedarme en blanco en cuanto la tuviera delante de mí.

Al cabo de varios minutos más, la mujer que me había acompañado entró seguida por Alice que no levantó la cabeza en todo el trayecto. Estaba algo más delgada que antes y parecía enferma. La ropa que llevaba le quedaba algo ancha y estaba algo descosida y desteñida. Seguramente no lo estaba pasando bien allí dentro, y aunque no quise que me ocurriera, me sentí mal porque no quería que ella fuese infeliz.

-Bueno, pues aquí está. Cuando terminéis de hablar, avisadme, yo estaré por aquí. –nos pidió, y supuse que estaría vigilándonos desde algún lugar escondido. Aquel pensamiento me provocó un estremecimiento. Aquel sitio era horrible.

Asentí, y en cuanto la mujer se dio la vuelta, me percaté de que había otro guardia que antes no estaba en la puerta. Se pasaría el rato vigilándonos. Me giré hacia Alice y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba delante de mí. Se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas, observándose las manos con gran interés. Caminé con lentitud hacia ella y me senté en la silla de enfrente. Respiré hondo y me dispuse a hablar.

-¿Cómo estás? –me atreví a preguntarle, pero ignoró mi pregunta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –parecía mosqueada, pero en realidad, el que debía estar molesto era yo.

-Pues creo que merezco una explicación después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, ¿no te parece?

Asintió lentamente.

-¿Me mentiste todo el tiempo?

-No. –aseguró levantando la cabeza por primera vez. Pude ver las grandes ojeras que adornaban sus ojos y lo pálida que estaba.

-¿Lo tuviste planeado desde el principio? ¿Lo que ocurrió en la calle el día que nos conocimos…?

-No, estaba huyendo de James de verdad. Lo que te conté aquella noche era cierto, y lo único que hice fue no decirte lo que James y yo habíamos estado haciendo desde hacía años. –me explicó.

-¿Por qué volviste con él? Podrías haberme contado la verdad, y tal vez podría haberte ayudado.

Suspiró con resignación y volvió a observarse las manos.

-Tú no me podías ayudar. Nadie podía hacerlo, en realidad. ¿Recuerdas que recibí una llamada la noche de la barbacoa?

Asentí en silencio.

-Me llamó James. Me amenazó diciéndome que iría a buscarme a tu casa si no volvía, y yo no quise poneros en peligro.

-Pero podrías habérmelo dicho, habríamos llamado a la policía y…

-No, no. Él me tenía vigilada, no sé de qué manera, pero sabía dónde y con quién estaba. Sabía todos los lugares a los que habíamos ido, y yo estaba segura de que si me quedaba más tiempo con vosotros, acabaríais pagándolo por mi culpa.

Estaba empezando a aclararme varias cosas, pero aún tenía algunas preguntas más.

-¿Por qué robaste cosas de mi casa? Quiero decir, tú no querías tener nada que ver con James, y aún así nos robaste.

-Necesitaba dinero para irme lejos, quería desaparecer y lo único que se me da bien es robar. –admitió avergonzada. –Pero te aseguro que me sentía fatal cada vez que cogía alguna cosa que no era mía, además de que cuanto más tiempo pasaba en vuestra casa, más me costaba pensar en marcharme. Por Dios, vosotros habéis sido las únicas personas que me habéis tratado bien y yo…me he portado fatal. Lo siento muchísimo. –se disculpó a punto de echarse a llorar.

Tragué saliva lentamente. Ella ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y en realidad, yo también.

-Al fin y al cabo, tu hermana siempre tuvo razón. Y en parte me alegraba de que me odiara, porque eso era lo que merecía por vuestra parte.

-Bueno, dejemos el tema, por lo menos ya está todo arreglado.

-No, aún no. Crees que te estuve mintiendo siempre, pero no fue así. Tal y como te dije en la nota, no te mentí cuando te dije que me importabas.

Me puse nervioso y ésta vez el que agachó la cabeza fui yo.

-Sé que eso ya no tiene salida, pero quiero que lo sepas. Siempre te he considerado un amigo, mi mejor amigo. Y también quiero que sepas que nunca he querido hacerte daño.

Asentí en silencio.

-Pero bueno, ahora todo se ha solucionado, y yo estoy donde debo estar.

-No deberías estar aquí. –la contradije.

-Claro que sí. Me he pasado tres años robando voluntariamente.

-Pero tú no intentaste matarme.

-Pero yo estaba allí, y me han acusado de lo mismo que a James.

-¿Y qué pasaría si yo les explicara que tú no tuviste nada que ver con el disparo?

-No pasaría nada. Me voy a quedar aquí un año, por lo menos. –aceptó tristemente.

-Joder. –me quejé enfadado.

-No importa. Me vendrá bien estar aquí durante un tiempo. Mi conciencia estará tranquila cuando salga. Me hacen estudiar, nos dan la opción de hacer trabajos manuales, me obligan a limpiar mi habitación e incluso nos enseñan a cocinar, además de llevar a cabo otras tareas para ver si corregimos nuestra actitud.

Volví a asentir aunque aquello me parecía una injusticia.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu pulmón?

-Bien. Va mejorando. Aún me duele un poco, pero no es nada, es soportable.

-Siento muchísimo que recibieras tú el disparo. –se disculpó observándome con angustia.

-Fui yo el que se puso delante.

-Si no lo hubieses hecho yo ahora…bueno, no estaría aquí. Así que gracias.

-No las merezco. Me refiero a que no te he ayudado demasiado, de todos modos has acabado aquí encerrada.

-Sí, pero prefiero estar aquí antes que estar muerta.

Me estremecí al pensar en eso, y obligué a mi mente a olvidarse de aquella imagen.

-Jamás hubiese dejado que te hiciera daño. –le confesé.

-Pensé que te daría igual. He de admitir que después de lo que me dijiste en tu habitación aquella noche, tuve ganas de que James apretara el gatillo y acabara con todo de una vez. Jamás he querido que me odies. –murmuró limpiándose una lágrima delatora, a la vez que sorbía por la nariz.

-No te odio. No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Puedo estar enfadado contigo, pero nunca llegaría a odiarte, Alice.

Sonrió levemente y asintió un poco más alegre.

-Tengo que darte algo. –me dijo metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Sacó algo pequeño y brillante y me lo tendió. Era el anillo de mi madre. –Dile que lo siento mucho.

Asentí y me guardé la joya en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

-Creo que…ya es hora de que me vaya. –le dije levantándome de la silla.

-¡Espera! –me pidió levantándose ella también. Se acercó a mí y me observó. –Me gustaría que me prometieras algo, y que después escuches una última cosa que necesito decirte. Sé que no tienes por qué hacerlo, pero no estaré tranquila hasta que te lo diga.

Asentí, indicándole que iba a escucharla.

-Quiero que…me prometas que no vas a volver. –me pidió sin mirarme.

-¿Qué no vuelva?

Asintió.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté confuso y decepcionado.

-Porque será mejor así. Prométemelo, por favor.

-Está bien… –accedí no muy convencido. – ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que darte una respuesta.

Me quedé en silencio porque no entendía a qué respuesta se refería.

-Sé que ya no tiene sentido, pero no es justo que no te la dé después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Asentí, esperando a que hablara.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti. –dijo, y antes de que pudiera contestarle, se acercó al guardia y éste le abrió la puerta. Antes de salir se dio la vuelta y me dedicó una sonrisa que no supe descifrar. Varios minutos después de que la puerta se cerrara, aún me encontraba allí parado como un idiota.

La vida era injusta, de eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.

* * *

**No veas si es injusta u_u Pobrecito de mi Jasper =(**

**Bueno, ya hemos llegado al final de esta historia ¡Aunque aun falta el epilogo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejeis muchos reviews =)**

**¡Hasta el proximo!**

**XOXO**


	20. Epílogo

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-Epílogo-**

**1 año después**

Ya tenía mis maletas preparadas, sólo me faltaba despedirme de mi compañera de cuarto y de su novio. Me esperaban en la puerta, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí, sonrieron. Bella, la chica que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga en el último año se acercó a mí con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos. –me dijo cuando me abrazó.

-Y yo a ti. –le contesté apretándola contra mí.

Edward, su pareja desde hacía seis meses también se acercó y me abrazó cuando me separé de Bella. Ellos dos habían hecho que mi estancia allí dentro fuese más llevadera, y me alegré cuando me di cuenta de que eran buenas personas. Bella había entrado en el reformatorio dos semanas después que yo porque la acusaron de un crimen que no había cometido. Pero en vez de hacer justicia con ella, decidieron que lo mejor sería enviarla a un correccional sin importarles las pruebas. Edward, en cambio, ya estaba allí dentro cuando entré yo. Por lo que me había contado, lo habían pillado varias veces comprando y vendiendo droga, y al final sus padres –unos empresarios con mucho dinero que estaban casi todo el año lejos de casa –, decidieron que lo mejor para él sería estar encerrado allí dentro, por lo que no hicieron nada cuando lo condenaron a estar en el reformatorio durante dos años.

De alguna forma u otra yo fui su celestina. Como me aburría, un día hice que empezaran a hablar, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados y decidieron empezar a "salir juntos", dentro de lo que cabía, porque claro, allí dentro no se podía salir a ningún lugar. Había ratos en los que se acaramelaban demasiado, y era en esos momentos cuando a mí me entraba la tristeza, e incluso llegaba a pensar que si las cosas hubiesen ido de otro modo, tal vez yo estaría igual que ellos pero con Jasper.

-Espero que nos escribas de vez en cuando, y eso significa que no puedes olvidarte de nosotros. –me pidió Edward después de abrazarme.

-No podría olvidaros. Si no hubiera sido por vosotros, creo que a estas alturas estaría loca.

-¿Más de lo que ya estás? Eso no puede ser. –me pinchó Edward despeinándome.

Le di un empujón que ni siquiera lo movió del sitio y le saqué la lengua.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –me preguntó Bella en un intento de que dejásemos de molestarnos.

-No tengo ni idea. Supongo que tendré que buscar un trabajo e intentar empezar de cero. No sé. –contesté fingiendo que aquello no me dolía demasiado.

El centro no se ocupaba del futuro de las personas que había allí dentro. Una vez salías, eras tú el que debías buscarte la vida. Ni siquiera ayudaban a buscar trabajo ni un piso en el que vivir. Así que ya me había hecho a la idea de que tendría que dormir en la calle durante un tiempo. Lo que jamás volvería a hacer sería robar. Aquella palabra estaba prohibida para mí, y ya no quería volver a pronunciarla ni escucharla.

-Bueno, si alguna vez crees que no vas a poder seguir adelante, puedes volver a aquella casa en la que pasaste dos semanas. ¿No? –me preguntó Edward.

-No. Ni en broma. –negué rotundamente.

-¿Por qué? Nos dijiste que te trataron muy bien.

-Y así fue, pero yo no los traté bien a ellos. Por si no lo recordáis, estuvieron a punto de matar a uno de ellos por mi culpa.

-Al chico que te gusta. –aseveró Bella. Ellos estaban al tanto de toda mi historia, ya que no omití ningún detalle y se la expliqué con pelos y señales. Me sirvió para que mi mente estuviera más tranquila, e incluso llegué a estar un poco más en paz conmigo misma después de haberles contado como me sentí yo durante aquel tiempo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Tenemos que hablar de este tema ahora que estoy a punto de irme para siempre? –pregunté intentando escaparme.

-Tienes razón. –Bella volvió a abrazarme y después me dio un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Nos prometes que te cuidarás?

-Os lo prometo. Estaré bien, os lo aseguro. –en realidad, ni yo misma estaba segura de aquello. –Hasta pronto. –me despedí.

Los dos asintieron, y en cuanto me abrieron la puerta para que pudiera salir, cogí mi maleta en la que había poquísimas pertenencias mías y empecé a caminar hacia el exterior. Antes de que estuviera fuera, me di la vuelta y volví a despedirme de mis dos amigos con la mano y con una sonrisa. Cuando dejé de verlos porque cerraron la puerta, salí totalmente de aquel recinto infernal y me quedé pasmada observando la calle. Había olvidado lo grande y espaciosa que era, sin rejas ni cámaras de vigilancia. Suspiré con algo de tristeza y comencé a caminar con la cabeza gacha. No tenía ningún lugar al que ir, a nadie a quien visitar. Mi vida era un asco. Siempre lo había sido, y estaba segura de que siempre lo sería.

El sonido del claxon de un coche me sacó de mis oscuros pensamientos y giré un poco la cabeza, pareciéndome imposible que el coche me estuviese pitando a mí. Me di la vuelta totalmente cuando me percaté de que yo conocía aquel coche. Cuando la persona que iba al volante se bajó, estuve a punto de desmayarme. Era Jasper. Se acercó a mí lentamente –o tal vez fue que yo lo vi como si fuese a cámara lenta –, y se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

-Hola. –me saludó con una sonrisa. Mi boca se entreabrió, y sin ser nada disimulada, lo observé de arriba abajo. Había cambiado bastante en un año. Había crecido varios centímetros, y eso que siempre había sido bastante más alto que yo. Llevaba el cabello algo más corto de lo que lo recordaba, y sus facciones habían madurado. Cuando yo lo conocí, aún le quedaban restos de la adolescencia, pero en aquel momento tenía delante de mí al hombre en el que se había convertido. Me dio vergüenza porque estaba segura de que yo no había cambiado nada, y me sentí como el patito feo delante de un cisne.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le solté de repente, sorprendida.

-¿Siempre preguntas lo mismo a modo de saludo? –me preguntó con una sonrisa, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba recitando las palabras que yo le había dicho aquel día que fui a buscarlo al instituto. En realidad, tenía razón, porque la última vez que lo vi también lo saludé de ese modo.

Sonreí tímidamente y agaché la cabeza.

-Hace un año me prometiste que no volverías. –le recordé mordiéndome el labio.

-Es cierto. Te dije que no volvería, pero ahora no he venido a verte. –me contestó haciendo que me ruborizara de nuevo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de pensar que había ido para verme si yo no era nada para él?

-Entonces… ¿a qué has venido? –me atreví a preguntar.

-A buscarte.

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y lo observé atontada.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, hace unos días llamé al centro preguntando cuando saldrías y me dijeron que lo harías hoy. Y da la casualidad de que hoy me voy a California, así que he pensado en venir a buscarte.

En algún lugar me había perdido.

-¿Te vas a California?

-Sí, he alquilado un piso allí porque el año que viene empiezo la Universidad, al final iré a Berkeley, a estudiar ingeniería. El problema es que tanto mi hermana como Emmett han alquilado un piso para ellos dos, y yo no tengo compañero. Tal vez te gustaría acompañarme. –me propuso sin perder la sonrisa. Mi boca se abrió casi hasta el suelo. Estaba soñando, no tenía ninguna duda.

-Jasper, ¿te has vuelto loco? –logré preguntar cuando conseguí recuperarme del shock.

-Seguramente, pero ¿qué más da?

-¿De verdad me estás preguntando si quiero irme a vivir contigo a California?

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que te estoy preguntando.

-¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Reconocía aquella postura, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Pues…no sabía si ya tenías algo planeado para cuando salieras, y pensé…que tal vez… no sé…que si no tuvieras planes, podrías venir conmigo. –dijo la última frase sin respirar.

Sacudí la cabeza varias veces.

-Es que no te entiendo. Hace un año que no nos vemos, y de repente apareces como si nada, pidiéndome que me vaya a vivir contigo. Esto es irreal.

-Lo sé, y también es muy repentino, pero he de confesarte que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti en todo este tiempo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco gigante cuando escuché sus palabras.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí después de todo lo que te he hecho? –le pregunté a punto de echarme a llorar.

-Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Y ya es hora de que las cosas te empiecen a ir bien, ¿no te parece?

-Yo no estoy tan segura de eso…

Jasper sonrió, y sin que me diera cuenta se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Acepta el pasado y vive el presente sin perder de vista el futuro… y pase lo que pase, sigue siempre adelante.* –me susurró al oído. –Quiero vivir mi presente y mi futuro contigo, Alice.

No pude contener por más tiempo las lágrimas que habían amenazado antes con aparecer, y no pude hacer otra cosa que rodearle con mis brazos. Por una parte estaba triste porque estaba convencida de que no merecía aquella oportunidad que me estaba brindando, y porque sabía que no lo merecía a él, pero por otra parte, no podía dejar de sentirme feliz sabiendo que no se había olvidado de mí.

-¿Me vas a acompañar? –me preguntó sin separarse de mí y yo asentí sin dudarlo. Encontraría la manera de recompensarle, y estaba dispuesta a ser feliz con él. Mientras él estudiaba, yo podría trabajar y ganar algo de dinero para mantenernos a los dos. Sería una aventura, pero en aquel momento estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

-Te quiero. –me atreví a decirle mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Supe que estaba sonriendo sin verlo, y en menos de un segundo me encontré con sus labios pegados a los míos. Él también me quería.

-¿Me prometes que jamás volverás a irte de mi lado? –me preguntó en una de las veces que se separó de mí.

-No me iré nunca. Me quedaré contigo para siempre. –le contesté reanudando el beso.

Al final perdimos el vuelo hacia California, pero decidimos irnos en coche y estar unos cuantos días de vacaciones por la costa.

No sabíamos lo que nos deparaba el futuro, pero estábamos seguros de que seríamos capaces de superarlo todo mientras estuviésemos juntos. Ya no importaba el pasado, nos dedicaríamos plenamente a vivir el presente y a imaginar el futuro.

**Fin**

* * *

***Esa frase dicha por Jasper pertenece a mi querido señor Jon Bon Jovi, no la he inventado yo.**

**¡Bueno! Ya hemos llegado al final de esta historia, y os tengo que decir que he disfrutado muchisimo escribiendola y compartiendola con vosotros =D**

**Espero haber conseguido que os hayais distraido aunque fuese solo por un ratito de la realidad tan aburrida que vivimos (algunos, no todos xD) y que os haya gustado la historia. Tal y como os dije anteriormente, ya tengo varios capitulos de la secuela, pero aun no empezare a subirla porque llevo 2 dias de clases y ya me esta entrando la ansiedad xD Asi que me tomare una semanita de vacaciones =)**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que se han pasado por aqui, ya sea dejando reviews o añadiendo la historia a sus aletras, sois los mejores y me habeis hecho muy feliz :D**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**XOXO**


End file.
